Sister or sin?
by angie1la
Summary: Robin, or Richard Grayson, meets Rachel Grayson. Is his long lost sister the same hero as he is, or has her dark past scarred her beyond repair? Read to find out! P.S. this is my first story so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first story and I'm not even sure if I posted this right, but hope you enjoy and review!**

**I don't own the Teen Titians, I wish I do, and that new character you find out about (spoiler alert!) is entirely made by me.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin ran through the hallways of the abandoned building, looking for Control Freak. The villain had threatened to destroy an important supply of Xenothium that had powered his old Red X suit, until someone stole it and took it as an identity. He glanced at his team mates, who were trailing behind him and felt guilt build up in his chest.

Suddenly, Robin saw something moving in one of the halls and skidded to a halt. He began running towards it, afraid that he would lose its trail.

"Come on!" he ordered. "This way!"

The team obeyed with looks of determination on their faces.

With his friends by his side and the confidence of defeating Control Freak, Robin felt much better. The anniversary of his parents' death had been overwhelming last week. Along with Starfire's comfort and beating Cyborg in his favorite game, the team had uplifted him much better than Batman had.

He felt guilt take him again at the negative thoughts of Batman.

"Robin," he heard Raven call, "we got him."

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and saw the dark shadow about fifteen feet in front of them. He gave Raven a look of gratitude. He would've ran right into Control Freak if she hadn't notified him.

Suddenly, Robin didn't feel safe. He glared at the figure carefully, trying to outline Control Freak's plump body, but couldn't focus his eyes. A funny smell tingled his nose, and he felt a lot heavier than before.

"Guys!" he yelled. "There's a gas leak! Get out of here!"

The figure leapt against the wall and jumped to the ceiling of the building, grabbing one of the iron bars and safely landing high above them. It threw gas bombs, similar to his own, then explosive bombs to confuse them.

Starfire attempted to shoot the person with starbolts, and Raven tried to throw some of the empty crates with her telekinesis, but fog quickly closed over their heads.

Coughing, Robin wondered how the figure could have left the room so quickly; there was only one exit that was surrounded by his team mates. Then, he saw it leaping from iron bar to iron bar.

"Starfire!" Robin cried. "Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg! Get as high up as possible!"

He heard Starfire and Raven agree and float to the ceiling and Cyborg screaming in protest as Beast Boy carried him upside down to where the girls were.

_Good,_ he thought, running closer to the wall and pulling out his grappling hook, _they're safe._

Robin's lungs begged for clean air as he aim, and fired. He felt the rope tighten, dragging his half-dead body, then suddenly rip. He fell to the ground, trying desperately to hold on to his consciousness. Somebody quickly nab him out of the air, then dive roll onto the ground.

He tried to move. He tried to tell his friends he would be okay and that they should evacuate. But he didn't. He couldn't. His body was completely numb and his throat had swelled up, choking himself.

* * *

When Robin woke up, he was in a different room.

He knew he was in the same building, but a different room.

"Good, you're awake," a feminine voice said.

He looked around, seeing that he seated in a chair, not tied or restrained, strangely, and locked in a cement room. He whipped his head around, furiously looking for the person who had captured him.

The voice laughed, a genuinely happy, tinkling sound. Like a small bell.

"Sorry," she said, "you just look ridiculous with that hairstyle."

His hair? Robin had never thought of it as ridiculous, maybe jagged or intimidating, but never silly or _ridiculous._

Why was she talking about his hair anyway?

"Who are you," he demanded. "What do you want."

"Whoa there," she said, sounding very laidback and relaxed. "I'll tell you everything, but first let me ask you a question."

Suddenly, a girl was hanging from the ceiling, upside down like a bat. She was wearing a domino mask, similar to his except for the tips that curved like a bull's horns, and a black bodysuit with a flimsy belt. Her glossy, metallic, black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"What are _you _doing," she said slowly and dangerously, "in _my_ place?"

Several things raced through Robin's head. The first thing was how beautiful this girl was. She didn't have that million-dollar smile like Starfire, or that comforting aura like Raven, but her cold smirk and calm posture was regal and deadly at the same time.

"Your house?" he replied, his mouth still hanging slightly open. "We came here because Control Freak ran in here with some dangerous stuff."

The girl scowled.

"Yeah," she said. "Xenothuim. Hate that stuff."

Robin nodded, then realized she had just named a very classified chemical.

"Okay," she said, lifting her head and looking down on him. "I guess I believe you. What do you want to know."

Robin stood up slowly, not wanting to surprise the girl. He stretched a little, trying to act natural with her poisonous stare on him.

"That's it?" he asked. "That's all you need?"

She sighed dramatically.

"I'm not gonna _raise_ you," she said. "I don't need to know everything about you. I'm just going to keep you away from your friends for a bit, just wanna be sure."

"Sure about what?"

Her face tightened.

"No comment," she snapped.

Understanding her unwillingness to share, Robin wracked his brain for everything he wanted to know. He wanted to ask why he was being held, but decided the girl wouldn't be so nice if he did.

"What happened to my friend?" he started.

"Oh, them," she said in that careless tone Robin found unnerving. "They're safe, just really stupid."

"How so," he asked, holding back a sharp comment.

"I said you'd be unharmed if they just stayed in that building," she explained. "But then, they had to attack. So I just, ah, scared them away. Next question?"

Robin took a step towards her, then stepped back. If she could "scare" all four of his friends, he didn't want to know what she could do to him.

"What about Control Freak?"

"That little nerd?" she scoffed. "He shouldn't bother you for a while. Plus, I got all his Xenothium, so Red X shouldn't be a problem either."

How did she know Red X? How did she know Xenothium powered his suit?

"Okay," Robin's voice quavered, "last question."

"Shoot," she said, leaning back in the chair that he had woke up in.

"What should I call you?"

The girl paused longer than she had for all the other questions.

"That would depend," she laughed. "I've been called lots of things. Sparrow, Blackbird, even Catgirl with that incident with Catwomen."

She turned her head so she was glaring straight into Robin's eyes, even though she had been avoiding eye contact the whole time. Her gaze sent a chill though his body.

"But let's forget about super heroes. You can call me by my last name. You can call me Grayson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I feel more confident now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Falling asleep was hard.

Robin's mind rang with the girl's last name, _his_ last name. He thought about the same question over and over again; Could they be related?

He never remembered having a sister. His parents never talked about a girl, a child they may have lost. No, there was no way they could be family. But she could be a cousin...

Robin felt drained. He wanted to sleep, but his restless mind wouldn't stop trying to solve this mystery. Now, it was stuck on the thought of his parents.

_You look like a little robin out there,_ his mother's voice soothed him.

He let out a contented sigh, glad to recall the joyful times of his parent's life, instead of the sorrow of their death.

Suddenly, his drooping eyes snapped open. Grayson had said she was once called Sparrow. Hadn't his mother said something about a sparrow? He racked his brains.

_You remind us so much of our lost sparrow._

Robin barely remembered those words. His mother had whispered them into his ear when his mind was fogged with blissful sleep.

Still dwelling on that thought, his mind stopped buzzing and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Cyborg was worried out of his mechanical mind.

When the fog had started closing in on them, he had to admit he had panicked. The clouds reminded him too much of smoke pouring out of the engine of the car his mother had died in, and he had been severely injured in. That was the last memory he had before his body was replaced forever.

Cyborg thought about the girl that had attacked them. Her face was shrouded in the shadows and gas, but the prominent 'R' that he saw between her shoulder blades gave him some idea.

He couldn't believe she had snuck past his sonar sensors. But of course, they were meant for Control Freak's electromagnetic air.

"Friend Cyborg," a sad, high, voice said, "it is not your fault, we assure you."

Starfire patted his shoulder, despite the limited space.

Raven looked uncomfortable, pressed between Beast Boy and Starfire, but nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could've done something, too," she said. "I could've sensed her excitement sooner."

Excitement? The girl was excited to attack them?

"Dude, who does that?" Beast Boy wailed. "We were just trying to stop a bad guy, and we get shoved in a closet for being awesome like that?"

"Yes, it is rather strange," Starfire shifted against Cyborg's metal arm. "But we should be thankful she did not do worse when we were battling."

Cyborg wanted to scream, thinking about how badly they had lost against the girl. It reminded him too much of the time they'd fought Robin when he was forced to, by Slade.

"C'mon guys," he said, attempting to cheer everyone up with his confident voice. "Let's make a plan, Robin might need saving. We don't want to be separated ever again."

The team looked up to him, their faces hopeful and determined.

Cyborg gulped. Was this what it was like for Robin? Was Robin always overcome with worries that he would mislead the Teen Titans?

"Okay," he looked around the tiny closet. "This place looks slightly used, like a closet we'd have at the tower, so that girl probably isn't an evil mastermind."

"What?" Beast Boy's shook his head, unable to follow Cyborg's logic.

"He means it looks like an ordinary closet," Raven explained.

"Yeah," Cyborg nodded his thanks. "So whoever that girl was, she probably doesn't have a lot of equipment. She's _probably_ just a minor crook."

"Then she is a very powerful minor crook," Starfire muttered.

Cyborg wanted to laugh at her expression. Was Starfire jealous?

"Beast Boy, turn into a rat or something and search this place," he ordered. "Then come back if you can find anything."

"Aye aye!" he saluted, then morphed and scurried away.

"Starfire, now that we have a little more room, can you fly and find a way out of here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I can," she confirmed.

"Raven?" he rotated his body, glad for more room.

"Yeah?"

Cyborg looked at her with a new firmness.

"We're going to find Robin."

* * *

"Morning, sunshine."

Robin sat up, and swung his legs so his toes brushed the floor, his mouth drooling at the smell of bacon.

"How'd you know I was awake?" he demanded.

"Heard your breathing change," Grayson replied without looking up from her miniature stove.

She plopped three strips of bacon and scrambled eggs onto a paper plate and slid it across the stone floor until it stopped between his feet.

"Bon appetite," she said.

Robin picked up the plate and stared at the food, wondering if it was safe to eat. But, hunger soon took over and he began feasting with a plastic fork. The bacon was slightly burned and the eggs were undercooked.

"Aw c'mon," Grayson suddenly spoke, "they can't be that bad."

Robin looked surprised. How could she read the slight disgust on his face?

"Well," he shrugged, "I've tasted better."

Wrinkling her nose, Grayson shoved some bacon in her mouth. Then she gagged a bit.

"Okay, fine," she choked. "I can't cook. Sue me."

Robin laughed. He definitely wouldn't mind being this girl's brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying to update as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin chewed on his rubbery breakfast, his short joy quickly deflating.

"So," he mused. "Your last name is Grayson?"

Grayson nodded.

"Mm-hmm," she said, "same as you.

Robin felt his insides melt and his brain explode. His oath of always keeping his identity a secret in the Batcave replayed continuously in the functional part of his mind.

"Relax," she grinned. "I'm not gonna tweet it on Instagram, or whatever they do these days."

Robin barely acknowledged what she said, but he regained feeling in his finger again.

"Plus," Grayson added, "I mostly forgot your first name. Your secret identity is safe."

"You knew my first name?" Robin croaked.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Grayson said.

She went on experimenting with her stove, as if they had dropped the subject already.

"What's been a while?" he asked, persistently.

Grayson's eyes shot back at him, still protected by her mask but still strong enough to make his skin feel like acid.

Then, she slumped back and sighed, as if defeated.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I guess you should know."

She got up and walked over to sit at the edge of the cot he was eating on.

"Okay," she looked nervous. "Where do I start?"

Robin stared at her, his mouth slightly parted in anticipation, his unanswered question buzzing in his mind.

"Start with my parent," he suggested. "Our parents."

Grayson nodded.

"I was born before you," she said, "about five or six years. We were really poor, I mean like dirt poor. We had to live in the most dangerous places of Gotham, fending ourselves from gang members and villains. Mom and dad were really supportive. They wanted me to go to school, get a good education and a great career. But, I knew what happened when I was gone. Dad got blackmailed to do stuff for gangs, and mom was worked to the bone at the part-time jobs she had. And when you were born, we couldn't even buy diapers. So, naturally, I had to help.

"I met Batman for the first time when I was stealing some food from a grocery shop because we couldn't afford it. I remember he just pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to me. He told me to stay out of trouble from then on and that I was a good kid, just in a bad situation. I owed him from then on.

"I got pretty good at acrobatics, without proper training of course. Running for your life can grant you that, especially if you can't escape on flat ground. I earned some extra money by sneaking around gang meetings and reporting it to the police. There are about a million guys in prison that want to kill me. That was the second time I met Batman. I was hiding in the air vent of a building, listening, until the metal creaked. The gangsters were probably prepared and started shooting the ceiling. I got hit on my arm, thank God it wasn't worse. Batman came and saved my hide. He also scared the heck out of them and put them in jail. I was barely conscious when he took me to the Batcave. I remembered Alfred sewing and bandaging my arm. That was the second debt I owed Batman.

"So, by the time I was nine, I was a lot more mature than most adults. Then, dad got offer from a gang that would've gotten us enough money to rent us an apartment. So, he took the job. He could've died that night. In fact, one guy fell into a vat of that chemical stuff. You know him as the Joker. I decided, I was a burden to my, our, parents. Their whole life revolved around supporting me and you, so I ran away. They were heart-broken, but they were able to save a lot more money.

"When I was living on the streets, I had an okay life, as okay as a supposed orphan could be. I had to learn to use some weapons to fend for myself, something I still regret. I never stopped busting gangs, something else I regret, and one day I saw mom and dad in one of them. I panicked. I heard them planning some scary things with the other members, and I had to do something. I showed myself, and begged them to stop. They were so shocked to see me. They said I was dead, that I left them. Then, the gangsters attacked me. They screamed that I knew t much, some sobbing that they had a family and couldn't go to jail.

"Of course, I had to survive. I would've just ran away, but I couldn't. They were going to kill me. I took them down, one by one. Mom and dad saw everything. They watched and they were horrified. They ran away. When the gang members were gone, I was broken. I couldn't do anything, I just cried.

"Batman saved me, again, that day. I had a knife left in my hand, but he appeared and took it, making sure I wouldn't do anything stupid. He reassured me. He promised me everything would be okay. I never heard such a big lie. He asked me if he could help. I asked if he could erase memories. He hesitated, but he told me there was a serum he had that could erase certain memories. I asked him to get rid of my past, but he refused. Then, I asked him to erase my parents' memories, to erase what they saw me do. He didn't want to, but I begged him. It was all I wanted, all I needed at the moment.

"So, he did. I never existed. Mary and John Grayson have never had a child, until they became part of Hailey's Circus. I was gone. No more me, no more Rachel Grayson. At least according to the world."

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it! I think I might be moving the story too quickly. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin was speechless.

He watched Grayson, or Rachel, take off her mask and wipe her eyes. He got a quick glance of her electric-blue eyes. Even their color looked much harsher then his.

"Grayson," his voice faltered.

"Yeah, yeah," she snarled. "You feel terrible for my loss and you wish you could help. Save your breath."

She stood up and began to leave the room.

"Thank you," Robin called out.

Grayson froze. She looked back, a softer edge to her severe gaze.

"Thank you," he continued, "I could never imagine what it would be like to be in your situation, but you made the hardest decision."

She gave a curt nod, her lower lip pressed firmly against her top to keep from quivering. She suddenly came back to him, and wrapping him in a strong hug.

"I missed you," Grayson's words were feeble, but Robin felt her sisterly love pulsing through his body.

"Yeah," he agreed, distant memories of her flooding back. "Me too."

Robin remembered she used to play with him, even though she was exhausted a day's work that should've been for an adult. She slept with him in his tiny crib to keep him warm during the winter, because they had no good blankets. She saved extra money to buy him baby food that didn't taste like cardboard. She was almost a mother to him.

She pulled back and looked at his face.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked. "It's been a while."

Robin halted for a second, just out of instinct. Then he peeled off his mask.

"It's Richard," he said. "Richard Grayson."

Grayson took off her mask, too, and they just stared at each other for a while. Grayson traced the side of his face, outlining the tan line of where he had plaster his mask on for so long.

They hugged again, a small tear running down Robin's cheek.

* * *

Starfire thought she was going to blow up.

When she blasted a whole through the roof of the closet they were imprisoned in, she was joyful with the thought that they would rescue Robin. Hopefully, the strange girl didn't hurt him badly, or hurt him at all.

They found the same building they had barged into when searching for Control Freak and searched every hall until they found a locked one. Surprise! Robin was in it, and he was hugging the girl.

The worst part was, he wasn't wearing his mask, and when she blasted open the door to save them he quickly concealed his eyes. Starfire felt something break inside her.

"Robin!" she yelled. "Please move, we are here to save you!"

Robin jumped up, but instead of joining them, he stood protectively over the girl. Starfire felt something else break.

"Wait guys!" he sounded slightly panicked, instead of his usual cool.

What had happened when she was gone?

"Get out of the way, man!" Cyborg shouted. "That girl's crazy!"

"No," Robin said, his voice much firmer. "Leave her alone."

Cyborg lowered his canon, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form, and Raven let her black aura flicker out.

Only Starfire remained ready to attack.

"It's okay, Star," he comforted. "She's a friend."

The girl stood up, her mask flashing darkly.

"I wouldn't say I'm a friend," she muttered to Robin's ear.

"Fine," he whispered back.

He turned back to Starfire and the team.

"She's more then a friend," he said, and Starfire felt her heart drop like a stone.

"I'm his sister," the girl finished.

"What!" Cyborg exclaimed, dramatically. "She's your sister, bro?"

"Woah, dude," Beast Boy slapped the side of his face.

Starfire let out a sigh of relief. She floated back to the ground and stepped up to the girl.

"Welcome, Robin's sister!" she said with her normal cheerfulness. "I hope you have a glorious time with us!"

"Yeah, you hope," she muttered.

Starfire frowned. Robin's sister was not much like Robin.

"What's your name," Raven asked, speaking for the first time since they were free from their prison.

Robin glanced back at the girl. She tensed, and avoided his eye contact. Robin looked back at the team.

"Her name," he said, "is Sparrow."

* * *

**I wrote this kinda quickly, but hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They returned to the tower. Grayson apologized for any damage she had done to the other Titans, and soon was accepted as a guest.

"So," Beast Boy mused, "you're Robin's sister, huh?"

"Yes," she replied. "And you have green skin."

Beast Boy backed off after that.

"Why hasn't Robin known about you until now?" Raven demanded.

"I had to leave when he was young," Grayson said, simply.

"Robin and Sparrow," Cyborg laughed. "Your parents must've had fun naming you guys."

Grayson looked grim after Cyborg's comment. Robin felt the same.

"Friend Sparrow," Starfire chirped, "may I take you to your room? I wish you will have a great stay here!"

Grayson looked as if she was going to say "I'm not a friend" but she held her tongue and followed Starfire.

"Whoa," Beast Boy mumbled to Robin's ear. "Talk about unhappy."

"And dark," Cyborg added.

"She and Raven should hang out," BB chuckled.

"Hey!" Robin snapped. "Cut her some slack! She's got a hard enough life without you two insulting her!"

"We- we weren't insulting her," Beast Boy stammered.

Robin stormed out of the room.

"What happened when we were gone?" Raven muttered as the doors closed behind him.

Robin sighed when he got to his room. He lay in his bed, which was much more comfortable than the cot he had slept in the night before.

He wondered why he had told the team his sister's name was Sparrow. He could've said it was Grayson, or just admitted that it was Rachel, but it didn't seem right. What if Batman had introduced Robin as Richard to everyone? He would've felt exposed.

But what should he call her? He had hesitantly decided on Grayson, because that was what he first called her. Now he was more certain.

Robin thought about what Grayson had told him. He thought about how his parents, as he remembered them, had some of their memories erased. What else had they forgotten? Did they forget their real names, and his real name? And, they never wanted to be acrobats, until they were told that they did.

Batman knew this, he realized. He knew and never told me. He didn't even tell me I had a sister.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and rolled into a fetal position. Lies, promises, and new truth swirled around him.

* * *

Raven was scared.

Yes, she knew she claimed to have conquered fear, but this was different. She had seen terrifying things in Robin's mind through their mental connection. Whatever Sparrow had told Robin, horrified him.

Sparrow. That girl scared her too. It wasn't hard to believe they were siblings. Their fighting styles were uncannily similar. Raven could tell they both had tragic pasts, but Sparrow's seemed to have affected her more. She was serious, like Robin sometimes got, but cold at the same time. Sparrow was hiding something, too. Something that could hurt the team in the future...

"Friend Raven!" Starfire entered the room with Sparrow trailing behind. "I have toured the tower for friend Sparrow! I have been informed that this is the best place she has ever visited, so hopefully we will make her feel very welcome."

Raven glanced at Sparrow and saw an image of Terra flash in her eyes.

"Guys, I'm really thankful and all," Sparrow spoke, "but I think I should go talk to Robin. He seems upset."

Starfire nodded understandingly.

"Yes, I guess you should," Starfire said. "Comfort will be best from family."

"But he does seem to have a thing for you," Sparrow hinted.

Starfire giggled.

"I should come too," Raven suggested. "I'm an empath. I might be able to help."

She didn't want Sparrow talking to Robin, alone, again.

"Naw," Cyborg said. "Let them have their bro-sis time. You know, let them catch up on things."

"I think they had a lot of time catching up," Raven hissed, hoping Cyborg got the hint, "while we were locked in a closet."

Sparrow looked Raven straight in the eye. Even though she was wearing a mask, Raven felt like there was lasers trained on her face.

"Raven can come," she said. "I have nothing to hide."

Liar, Raven thought. But she was glad for the opportunity to watch Robin and Sparrow talk.

They walked to Robin's room, and Sparrow knocked lightly on the door.

"It's me," she called, in a lot gentler tone than Raven thought was possible.

The doors slid open and they entered.

Robin opened his mouth, like something was about to spill out, but closed it when he saw Raven.

"Oh," he murmured, still looking at Raven. "So, what's up?"

His words wavered.

"I wanted to know if you're okay," Sparrow answered in the same sisterly voice. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Raven felt like an intruder as she watched Robin and Sparrow hug again. This time Robin hugged stronger, squeezing his eyes shut and willing everything to be all right.

"It's okay," Sparrow comforted.

"I'm sorry," Robin's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, its partly my fault. You grew up so fast, I should've done the same."

"You were _three_," Sparrow growled. "Four when I left. Don't ever beat yourself for not doing anything when you were _three_."

Robin rubbed his face in his sister's shoulder, his face calm now.

And all of Raven's doubts of Sparrow melted away.

* * *

**Sorry, OfSelfAndServe, it's not as long as I planned...**

**But, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin felt much better.

It had definitely been a lot to go through, but he couldn't look weak in front of his team, or Grayson. He somehow felt the need to make her proud.

He had spent a lot of time with her, and had learned a lot about her. She could play the flute, clarinet, and bass guitar, could speak 10 different languages, and was a master at tai chi and meditation.

"You've got plenty of time on your hand when you don't exist," she shrugged.

Robin watched in awe as she pulled out a staff, a bo like his, but it was made of wood. The wood glowed white in the moonlight, and Robin could swear that he heard music as wind blew across the roof of the Titans Tower.

"What's it made of?" he asked.

"It's bleached white oak," she said, twirling it on her fingers, "really rare and hard to get."

She spun the staff around her and threw it twenty feet into the air, still spinning. Robin opened his mouth in slight horror, afraid that it would fall from its height and shatter.

Grayson caught the bo with her wrist and let it continue its motion, sweeping to the leg and striking the head. She started performing a complex form that Robin could just barely keep up with. She flip over, using her legs to kick while she was upside down, and landed in a crouching position with her staff pulled back. She stood up, breathlessly.

"Ta da," she gave a small bow. "Learned that from someone, he'll stay unnamed."

Robin nodded, glad he never had to fight Grayson. He didn't want his head to be in the way of her staff.

He heard a small scuttling noise and whipped around. He saw a small green rat squeaking at him. Robin engaged a silent conversation with it, sure that Grayson couldn't see.

"What does Beast Boy want?" she suddenly asked.

Robin cursed inwardly. He had underestimated her again.

"Don't know," he said, casual. "I'll go talk to him in the tower. Be back soon."

"'Kay," she replied without looking up from her bo.

He opened the door under them and dropped into the tower.

"What?" he asked Beast Boy, slightly annoyed.

"Dude!" BB morphed back into his human form and waved his hands frantically. "You're sister's awesome and all, but I'm not sure if she's on our side."

"What do you mean?" Robin read Beast Boy's face carefully.

"I saw that Red X dude come in through her window," he explained, "and he took a bag without checking what was inside. I'm pretty sure she left it there for him!"

"What?" Robin stared at the door he had entered through and imagined his sister betraying him. It wasn't too difficult, considering her cold attitude, but it was still heart-breaking.

Robin shook his head. He remembered the time Raven had warned him about Terra, but she never said anything about Grayson.

"I know you don't believe me, but-"

"Thank you, Beast Boy," he cut him off, "I'll remember that, but I really hope Gr- Sparrow isn't that empty-hearted. She's my sister, and if there's anything I can say about my family is that we remain loyal, no matter what."

Unless his parents were brain washed to think that, too.

"Okay," Beast Boy looked a little better. "I hope she isn't evil too. She's really cute."

Realizing he just let that slip out he turned into a bird and flew away.

Robin stood there, the word "evil" ringing in his ears. The thin line between good and evil grew fainter.

Would he be loyal to his sister, or his team if matters came to the worst?

"No one's perfect," he mumbled.

And he left the spot to tell Grayson to join dinner.

* * *

Rachel wiped the corner of her mouth and dismissed herself from the table. She locked the door of her room as soon as she got in a turned around. A man in a black body suit and a red 'x' on his chest was waiting for her.

"Hello, sweetie," he purred.

"Shut up," she snapped, "and if you call me sweetie again I'll make sure you won't be able to talk for a week."

"Whoa there," Red X laughed. "You know you won't do that."

Rachel walked up to him. She was almost as tall as him, so she didn't have tilt her head.

"I wonder," she said, slowly, "if I render you unconscious and surgically remove your vocal chords, you won't be able to threaten me."

Red X backed off, warned by her tone.

"Careful, pretty flower," he chuckled, "you don't want your brother's secret out, do you?"

Rachel looked away.

"Just take the Xenothium," she said.

He was smiling under his mask, she could tell.

When he was gone, she laid on her bed and thought about what went wrong.

How could I have let my guard down? she thought. For my own brother?

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin was watching his sister obsessively for the next few days, wanting to prove Beast Boy wrong. But, what he saw wasn't helping at all.

He heard whispering in her room when everyone else was asleep. He noticed her entering some restricted areas, and sometimes leave on her own. But what scared him most of all was her wounds. Sometimes, she'd enter through her window past midnight, gasping slightly in pain. Grayson came, streaked with her own blood and a suspicious sticky red substance.

Finally, he drew enough courage to ask her.

"Grayson," he pulled her away from his friends to speak privately. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Yeah," she said without hesitation. "I'm not gonna tell you everything about me, that's gross."

I know," he sighed, "but are you hiding something important, something that could affect us, badly?"

"Yeah," she said, again.

"Will you tell me?" Robin lowered his voice. "You know you can trust me."

"No," Grayson looked pained. "I promised myself I'd be honest, and I am. I can't tell you, because you'd be in more danger than you're in right now. Besides, if he found out that you know, then he's gonna come after you, or make me do it."

Robin stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"I'm being honest," she said, reassuring herself more that Robin. "I'm being completely honest. I wouldn't lie. I shouldn't lie."

Grayson walked away, mumbling her herself.

What had he done? How was he in danger? Frustrating questions filled his head, just like when Batman would never let him know anything.

He was treated like a child then, but Grayson somehow didn't seem to be treating him like a child. When Robin was around her, he didn't feel like a little brother. He felt like her equal. But she had obviously said she was protecting him by not telling him what was happening. Why didn't he feel the same as when Batman made the same excuse?

"Friend Robin?" Starfire drifted into the room. "Is there something bothering you?"

Robin opened his mouth to say everything was okay, but remembered Grayson saying she had promised to never lie.

"Actually," he rubbed the back of his neck, "there's something I want to talk about."

Starfire flew closer to him, her green eyes wide.

"It's about Sparrow," Robin warned.

Starfire's eyes widened.

"Oh, friend Sparrow is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "She has brought joy to our team during her stay! Cyborg loves watching her build small motors from spare parts, friend Raven listens to her stories of the monks in Mongolia and Korea, and Beast Boy challenges her to a battle of video games everyday. As for I, she has suggested that I should add a little salt into my cooking!"

_A_ lot_ of salt, _Robin thought momentarily.

"I know you guys have fun with her," Robin said, "but Beast Boy and I have seen Sparrow, doing things."

He explained what he had seen her do when no one was paying attention,except, of course, for him.

"Oh," Starfire mumbled. "Perhaps bringing in guests is bad luck for the Titans."

Robin winced, thinking of Terra.

"Hey, dudes!" Beast Boy barged in. "Sparrow bet she could do ten flips off the Tower, let's go!"

As they followed him to the roof, Beast Boy whispered into Robin's ear.

"I bet fifty buck she couldn't," he said, nervously, "do you have any extra change?"

* * *

Rachel won three dollars from Beast Boy. She was supposed to get forty-seven more, so she guessed she was going to get paid back by the time pigs fly.

After the fun evening, everyone decided to go to bed. Rachel changed into her pajamas with her suit underneath. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

As soon as the lights went out, she checked the clock. It was 10:25. She closed her eyes and sighed.

When she opened her eyes again, it was 11:13. Rachel cursed and jumped out of bed. She peeled off her fuzzy pants and silk shirt, and grabbed the bag under her bed. When she was ready, she opened her window and slipped out.

Then, she saw something moving inside the building. Rachel stifled a chuckle and locked the door from the outside, a little something she added when she moved in. She leapt off the building, hearing Robin's frustrated cry.

_Geez,_ she thought, _I never knew little bros were so nosy._

Except, she completely understood why.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she pulled out a remote and pressed the only button on it. A quiet purring sound was heard, and she saw her tiny motor boat patter towards her. She got on and headed towards the coast.

It was a short ride, considering she could've just swan if the water wasn't half frozen. She hid her boat in the bushes and sprinted to the city. She found a small pub and entered, dread eroding the bottom of her stomach. She passed the men who smelled like beer, passed the women who performed for a living, and passed the bar tenders, who nodded respectfully to her, and found a door at the very back of the pub.

"Hello, beautiful," a mechanical voice flirted.

Rachel felt a growl rise in her throat.

"Here," she threw her bag into the air and swiped it with her dagger. When it landed on his desk, the Xenothium and stolen gadgets spilled out.

"Impressive," Red X stood up. "Now, it wasn't so hard stealing from Robin, was it?"

His face flashed dangerously.

"Or should I say, Richard."

When she heard her brother's name come out of his mouth, she did the obvious thing. She attacked him.

She yanked her bo off her back and swung it up, like an uppercut, and pulled it down so it hit his head twice. While he was dazed, Rachel jabbed him precisely at the side of his neck and smacked him again. Red X touched his neck and looked at it, gawking at his blood.

"Whoa there, lollipops," he said, trying to keep his cool. "You wouldn't want-"

Rachel slid her staff back into its strap on her back and kicked his chest, so he slammed into the wall.

"No," she picked him up by the front of his suit and let him hit the wall again, "I wouldn't, but I don't think you can control me anymore."

She lifted his mask, so she could just see his mouth and stood there.

"No one can control me," she whispered, her voice shaking with fury.

She drew back her arm and punched his jaw, hearing a satisfying _crack _and dropped him. He laid there, blood pooling around his mouth, his mask set into a shocked expression. Rachel just stood there, her triumph ringing around her.

Suddenly, she cried out and dropped to the floor. She was nine years old again, sobbing in front of the collapsed bodies of the thugs and gang members that had attacked her, the memory of her parents running away from her, like she was a monster, fresh in her head. She threw her dagger as far away from her as possible, but her arms were weak from her sobs.

She had vowed to never do something like that again, hadn't she? She was doing well on her vow to never lie, but this promise was too hard. She had promised to never attack someone and beat them to the bone. But how many times had she done it?

The small room at the back of the pub came back to her, and she heard someone else crying. It was Red X, his mask pulled back over his head, screaming, "Stop! No! Stop it!"

A man walked into the room. Half of his face was covered in black, and the other half was covered with an orange metal mask, only one eye visible.

"Interesting," he mused, his deep voice resonating through the room. "Sparrow and Red X."

Then, people filed into the room with masks similar to the one in front of her. When they grabbed her, Rachel saw that they were robots. She struggled, and they pulled out a buzzing stick and prodded her. Pain shot up her body as electricity pulsed through her. Rachel dropped lifelessly to the ground. Darkness crept around her vision.

"Good night, little birdy," the man's deep voice cooed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin had gone a little crazy when he saw his sister escape out the window.

He remembered his heart pounding up to his throat as his worst nightmare came true. His sister had betrayed him.

Robin had always thought he was alone, without his parents, without the circus, and only Batman as his adopted father. Batman was a great father, but as the Dark Knight, it was hard to get a lot of compassion from him. Then, Grayson came, Rachel Grayson. His sister had never hesitated to hug him, to comfort him, to love him. But now she was gone.

"Guys, wake up!" Robin hit the alarm, and red light burst to life.

"Robin!" Starfire flew into the room. "What is wrong? Are you hurt?"

Robin waited until all his team mates were in the room to explain only once.

"It's Sparrow," his voice wavered. "She, she left with some important stuff."

Beast Boy, who had warned him in the first place, bowed his head.

"Dude," BB tried to pat Robin's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Raven stopped mumbling her mantra and opened her eyes.

"What kind of important stuff?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Robin admitted, "but she wouldn't have escaped through the window and locked it if it wasn't important."

"Oh, boy," Cyborg muttered. "Um, I've been missing some knick-knacks from my room, lately."

"What?" Raven looked at him.

"Yeah," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "I was making some bombs, based on Sparrow's, to upgrade some of my missiles. Until, I blew up a field in Canada."

"When were you in Canada!?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"Anyway," Cyborg glared at him, "she's got some really dangerous stuff."

"Then let us go!" Starefire exclaimed. "We must find Robin's sister before anything, bad, happens."

Robin felt something stab his heart.

"Titans!" he yelled, trying to summon his confidence. "Go!"

* * *

When Rachel woke up, she was in a small metal room. Red X was rousing beside her, wearing an outfit similar to what the man was wearing, earlier, and so was she.

"What?-" he looked around and saw Rachel. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are we in a metal room," she shrugged. "The world may never know."

Rachel touched her face and sighed in relief when she found her mask still there. Red X's head was still covered with his mask, but the 'x' was black instead of red.

"Did you have a good sleep?" a familiar deep voice entered the room.

She twisted around and stood up, grabbing for her staff on her back, except it wasn't there.

"What do you want," Red X demanded.

"What do I want?" the man pretended to look surprised, like all the annoying villains do. "What I want is simple. I want Robin."

Rachel looked up to him, keeping her face straight.

"You're that creepy dude, right?" she screwed her face, trying to recall what her brother had told her. "That captured Robin, and tried to make him your apprentice. You're Slain, or Sade, no, you're-"

"Slade," Red X growled.

"Bingo," she snapped her fingers.

"Yes," Slade shook his head. "You can call me 'that creepy dude,' but I'm so much more, and you'll regret disowning me."

"You just look like a creeper who abducts kids to me," Rachel shrugged again.

Suddenly, she felt pain flare on her cheek, and she was flying across the room. She landed hard on the cement floor.

"Like I said," Slade chuckled, "you'll regret disowning me."

* * *

Jason watched Sparrow soar for a few moments and slam into the ground, his head still ringing from the beating he had received. The mask plastered to his faced smelled like blood.

Sparrow slowly got up, eyeing Slade wearily. He started running towards her, his fist pulled back, but she slipped past him and used his momentum to push him into the wall. But, Slade flipped around and kicked her. Sparrow pushed herself in the same direction as Slade's leg and hardly got hit. He aimed another punch to her face, but she ducked and drove her knee into his chest. Jason heard something crack, not sure if it was Slade's chest or Sparrow's knee.

"Oh," Slade said, slowly. "Impressive, maybe I don't need your brother after all."

Sparrow winced when he mention her brother and abruptly spun around, her heel smashing into the man's shoulder.

As the battle went on, Jason watched in terror, wondering how he'd got into this mess. He remembered slipping into the building when he saw Sparrow dragging an unconscious Robin, and eavesdropped on their conversation, carefully hidden. He knew he was really lucky when he didn't get caught, because Sparrow was so distracted with her long-lost brother, but she had found him right before she moved into the Titans Tower.

At the time, he was really low on Xenothuim, so he was kinda desperate.

Suddenly, Sparrow came crashing into him, barely conscious. He quickly moved out from under her and set her down gently.

"That was more fun than I expected," Slade wiped his hands. "Now let's see what you can do, Red X."

* * *

**'Sup, guys! Sorry if it was kinda hard to understand in the last few chapters, but I sort of explained it in this chapter. Sort of.**

**I said that Red X was Jason Todd, even though I don't really believe it, because I didn't want to make him a new name, like Bob or Joe. As for why I don't believe he's Jason is because he always calls Robin 'kid,' when Dick Grayson is, like, six years older.**

**Just in case you didn't notice by now, you kinda need to know all the backstories to understand this, so...**

**Enough with my interesting mind, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry, its been a while, but I finally got off the couch!**

**Hope the story's not too confusing, but if it is, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Robin leapt from building to building, rapidly losing hope.

He had been searching for hours and found nothing. His sister seemed to have vanished from Jump City. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had, but something told him she was still near.

"Robin to Cyborg," Robin held up his communicator, "I repeat, Robin to Cyborg. Over."

"Here," Cyborg's face appeared on the screen.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Well, we found something," Cyborg replied, "but it doesn't have to do with Sparrow. Sladebots were found attacking a section 51 on the pier."

Robin nodded slowly.

"I can ask Beast Boy or Starfire to take care of it," the half robot said quickly, "if you want to keep-"

"No I got it," Robin interrupted. "Send me the location of the attack."

"Okay," a map popped up onto the screen. "Over and out."

Robin studied the screen for a second and took off. He was falling off the building, but quickly grabbed his grappling gun and shot it at the top of another building. In less than a minute, he was at the pier.

He barely had to look at his map to find where the Sladebots were. They were making so much noise in the warehouse, and alarms were screaming like they were on fire.

Robin walked up to the warehouse and took a deep breath. Sladebots meant Slade, and Slade meant bad news. He thought of his time as Slade's apprentice. Anger began to build up inside of him, so he decided to let it out on the Sladebots. He burst into the room, his weapons ready, and anticipated the first robot to attack him, but nothing happened.

The Sladebots just stood, the sticks and crowbars they used to destroy the place dropped to the floor, and stared at him.

One robot with a slightly thicker torso walked up to him, careful not to look threatening, and opened his chest. A small television was produced.

"Robin," Slade's face flickered onto the screen.

"Slade," Robin greeted with as much hate as he could muster.

"Now, why the sour attitude?" Slade mocked.

"Maybe because you tried to force me to steal, lie, and kill," Robin spat, "and you seem to enjoy hurting my friends."

" No, no," Slade's hypnotic voice soothed. "I didn't hurt you friends this time, unless these are your friends."

He stepped back to reveal his sister, unconscious, and Red X thrashing, his hands tied behind his back and his masked mouth was gagged.

Robin's eyes were fixed on his sister. Was she all right? What was Red X doing there?

"What did you do?!" he demanded.

"What did I do?" Slade pretended to look offended. "Don't you mean, what did your sister do?"

Robin looked back at Slade, realization slowly creeping up on him.

"If it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened," Slade shook his head. "She did betrayed you, for a stupid reason of course."

There was movement in the background, but Robin didn't see it.

"There could've been many factors," Slade mused. "Hate, revenge, or just pure pleasure, but I know why. She was, like most young girls, in love."

Robin understood what he was saying. Disappointment crashed upon him. He had truly believed his sister had loved him more than anything in the world. He knew it sounded selfish, but he felt the same with her. She was the last piece of his family that was still alive, and still had contact with her compassionate side. But now he had learned that he was bypassed by Red X, enough for her to steal from him and his team and lie about it.

He glanced at the anti-hero, hate and jealousy burning in his glare, but was quickly extinguished. Red X was shaking his head vigorously, blood dripping from the side of his head. Desperation radiated through his mask as he tried to make Robin understand.

"Now, now," Slade said like he was talking to a child, "no need to get upset. You can come and get your sister, and maybe your little friend here. But of course, there'll be a price."

Robin lifted his gaze off Red X and back at Slade, trying not to look like he had seen anything.

"I don't think I need you anymore," Slade chuckled. "Sparrow looks much more flexible and much more experienced. I know she has some knowledge on," he paused, "killing."

"No," Robin found his voice. "No, she won't be your apprentice."

"Bring me Batman's secret file on the villain, Deathstroke," Slade commanded. "Don't just copy it on to a flash drive, I want you to take it all, and bring it to me. I'll let you and these two go, for now."

Robin tried to process what Slade wanted. He couldn't steal from Batman.

"Don't let me down, Robin," Slade warned. "Or, don't let this stealing, lying rat you call your sister down."

Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang from his belt and threw it at the Sladebot with the T.V. in an impulse. It fell to the ground, but managed delivered its last message.

"Self destruction in five, four, three..."

Robin dashed out of the warehouse as fast as her could.

"...two, one. _Beep_."

Robin was blown off his feet as the warehouse erupted into flames. While he was airborne, the image of Red X frantically shaking his head replayed in his mind. It gave him slight hope. Some part of what Slade had told him was a lie, and it better be the part about his sister.

He landed on his feet and began sprinting to the Titans Tower. He would discuss this with his friends and possibly save his sister without stealing from Batman. He felt his communicator ring, and flipped it open.

'Don't go to your friends for help,' it read, 'I will be watching.'

Robin cursed and put it away. He was still going back to the Tower, he would have to get his motorcycle.

Robin was going to Gotham City.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Robin? Roooooobin?" Starfire called into her communicator.

"Star, for the last time, he's gone," Beast Boy moaned. "Again."

"Hopefully Slade has not gotton him," she fretted.

"He hasn't," Raven comforted. "If he was being held against his will, I would feel it."

Beast Boy slapped his face and rubbed his eyelids with ice to wake himself up. He knew becoming a hero wouldn't be easy, but mutants needed their sleep, too.

"Hey, Beastie," Cyborg patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "You tired? We can take over from here."

BB looked at his friends. Cyborg was half-robot, so he could generate energy without resting, Starfire was too worried about Robin for sleep, and Raven was practically emotionless, so he couldn't tell if she was tired.

"Thanks, guys," he grinned sleepily and walked over to his room.

Beast Boy laid in his bed, waiting for unconsciousness to hit him. His heavy eyelids were shut, his loose limbs were curled beside him, and his breathing was slow and deep, like a bear's, but somehow, his mind stayed awake and active.

Where is Robin? he worried. Is he safe? Will he be okay?

The agitation stirred a familiar feeling in Beast Boy's gut, a feeling he always wanted to forget.

He shook his head and tried to sleep once again, he had told his friends he would. But his thoughts swirled over to his time with the Doom Patrol. He flinched at first, but then gave a contented sigh, thinking of the joyful times with his adopted parents.

Beast Boy heard his door open. He tried to keep himself calm and relaxed so whoever was there would believe he was asleep. The person stayed there for a while, then left.

Beast Boy smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was.

* * *

Rachel snapped awake, kicking out to whoever was attempting to pick her up. She felt her foot slamming into something solid, and a groan.

"Well," Slade chuckled, "somebody's awake."

She wanted to snap back something smart, but Slade didn't seem like the villain who would appreciate puns.

Rachel struggled against the tight straight jacket on her torso. She silently cursed and tried to formulate a plan.

"Smart," she complimenting, her chin gesturing to her chest.

Slade gave no reaction, and continued rubbing his cheek where she had hit.

The awkward silence was uncomfortable

"So, why'd you become a bad guy?" she easily broke the single band of rope around her ankles. "Money? Drugs? Revenge? Batman? Was Batman a bully to scary Mister Slade?"

She heard Red X stifle a laugh somewhere behind her.

Slade stood in front her, towering, because she was on the floor, and suddenly bursting his leg towards her face. Rachel ducked and sent a leg sweep, barely managing to balance without her arms free. Slade crashed into the floor.

"Whoa there," she smiled, trying not to show how tired she was. "I don't want a problem."

A steel-toed boot suddenly struck out at her chin. Rachel fell to the floor, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You should really stop talking," Slade growled, "if you want to live."

Rachel sighed. Sometimes she wondered if she really did want to live, but she thought of her brother and struggled to stand up again.

"Live for what?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, his body rigid and tense, but began speaking again.

"I've had an apprentice," he said, tersely. "Someone I wanted to pour my knowledge to, somebody who could take over my spot and continue my legacy. I found the perfect person, and tried to mold him to my will. I knew with just some time he would've appreciated it, he would've loved it. But, he was stubborn and escaped. After a while, a new girl joined his team and got much closer to him then I ever could've gotten. She was insecure. She was powerful, but very insecure and unsure of herself. I knew I could use that as a weakness, and get to_ him. _I tried, but she betrayed me, and killed me.

"After I was resurrected, I had to team up with him in order to come completely back to life. He fought well, and reminded me how similar we are. He denies it, but he knows."

Slade turned to look straight at Rachel. His narrowed eye unsettled her. She could feel insanity pulsing from him, like her close encounter with the Joker, but less destructive.

"I've found a new apprentice," Slade stepped closer to her. "She's cunning, strong, and dangerous. I know she's had experience with stuff _he_ would never think of. She knows how to be cold-hearted and cruel, and she thinks its her weakness, but it's her strength. I can help her grow upon it, and make her more comfortable. I can do so much for her. And she would benefit so much from me."

He let his last words hang in the air and left the room. A heavy metal door slammed shut and locked itself, leaving Rachel standing alone, Red X in the back of the room.

Rachel sank to the ground, knowing exactly who Slade was talking about.

* * *

**Hallo! Hope you liked it!**

**P.S. The part that was in Beast Boy's POV might of been kinda random, but I just wanted him to have a part in this story 'cause I think I'll make him important later in the story.**

**P.S.S. There are a loooooot of chapters now... I'll try making them longer.**

**P.S.S.S. Sorry about that cliff-hanger with Robin. JK mwahahhhaha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's almost Christmas! I'll try to make these next chapters a little less sad than they're supposed to be so I don't kill the happy mood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Robin ripped across the road, guilt pulling him down. He had left his friends to find his sister.

_Grayson is my sister! _he argued. _She's all I have left!_

_What about your team? _another side of him snapped. _They're your family too!_

Robin wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. He was broken after his parents' death, and terribly sad after the decision of leaving Batman. Then, after he established a strong team in Jump City, practically his family, he was abducted by Slade and was forced to betray his friends. Now, he discovered he had a sister, who decieved him and now was in the hands of Slade. When would it end? The question came back to him every time misfortune caught up to him.

Except, he knew the answer. It would never end.

Tall black buildings began to rise at the horizon. Robin took a shuddering breath, recognizing his old home.

_Gotham_.

The poison of the city could even be felt in the name.

Robin sped to his destination, reciting the address of the Wayne Manor in his head. Hopefully Bruce was at some party and Alfred was taking the day off. He couldn't bear meeting them, especially at a time like this. He parked his motorcycle by some trash cans and pulled out his grappling hook. He aimed at a gargoyle's neck, like he had done so many times before, and he was off.

* * *

Jason was hurting all over.

His jaw throbbed from where Sparrow had punched, his ribs burned from where Slade had smashed, and his neck was stiff from falling asleep the wrong way. It was almost as bad as the time he died. Almost.

Sparrow sat on the floor silently, hugging herself and occasionally wiping her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, but his pulsing jaw told him not to.

"You okay?" her lonely voice suddenly rose up.

Jason was surprised. She looked so broken and miserable just moments ago, and now she was facing him with a straight face, and speaking with confidence.

He could see that she was Robin's brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "How 'bout you? Slade seemed to hit you pretty hard with what he said."

Jason shifted so he would look more welcoming to talk to. If they were going to be stuck with Slade together, they might as well be friends.

Sparrow glanced at him for a second with a look of so much hate, like she was going to kill him for mentioning what Slade had said, but it dissolved right away.

"I guess I'm not okay," she admitted, painfully. "I guess he's right. My weakness may be my strength, and that would be a terrible strength."

"Hey," Jason shuffled a little closer to her and made sure she was listening to what he was saying. "A strength is a strength, and you can always make it good, no matter what it is."

Sparrow looked at him with... grudging admiration?

"You know, Todd," she drew circles on the cement floor, "you're not so bad."

Jason felt his insides melt and his brain explode. How had she found out his last name? How was it even possible?!

Sparrow slapped her face, like she had seen his reaction before.

"Look," she groaned, "I'm not gonna tell anyone or anything."

Jason tried to keep his cool, but the fact that Sparrow had discovered his identity without knowing him that well blew him away.

"And, I knew because I'm Catgirl," she explained.

Pieces flew together. Catgirl was a friend he had when he was Robin. He had snuck out without Batman's permission and was nearly killed, until "Catgirl" saved his butt. She had said something about Catgirl to Robin when he was eavesdropping, hadn't she?

"Still a bad boy, I see?" she mocked.

Jason managed a weak smile. Suddenly, the metal door flew open.

Sparrow jumped up like a startled cat. She scowled at the sight of Slade and crossed her arms, not looking as bold as earlier.

"Well," Slade shook his head, "looks like the little birdy's spirit has been doused."

Sparrow and Jason both winced, thinking of past nicknames.

"Good," he continued, more to himself.

"Sparrow, have you ever shot a gun?" he asked, suddenly.

Sparrow looked taken aback at the question.

"N-no," she stammered regrettably.

Slade seemed to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," she lowered her head.

He nodded, satisfied.

"We'll start training tomorrow," he said. "Until then..."

Sladebots burst into the room. They grabbed Sparrow, wrapping metal coils around her to restrain her. She yelled, kicking off the heads of a few robots, but was quickly overwhelmed.

"...I'll show you what will happen if you disobey me."

"Stop it Slade!" Jason stood up with difficulty. "Why can't you do things more peacefully!"

The irony of his question nearly made him burst out in laughter.

"Because," Slade smirked, "I'm a villain."

The Sladebots drained out of the room quicker than they had rushed in, with Sparrow thrashing. Slade simply stepped out, and the room was locked and empty once again.

* * *

Robin kicked open a tile on the ceiling. He dropped out, landing without a sound. He looked around, carefully, making sure nothing was moving in his old house.

No, old wasn't the right word to describe it, _previous_ was more appropriate.

Robin snuck through the halls of the Wayne Manor, attempting to block out all the memories that flooded back. There was the blue couch that he collapsed on after long missions, the sick room he had stayed in so many times, and his room. His room was left exactly the same since he left, except for the fine layer of dust over everything. Next to his _previous_ room was the current Robin's, Tim Drake.

He found the little bust with the button to the Batcave and flipped its head off. He took a deep breath and pressed it. A tall bookshelf slid back, opening the entrance to the Batcave.

"Home sweet home," he muttered.

Robin went inside, his grappling gun wrapped tightly by his hand, in case Batman came.

The giant T Rex greeted him, its mouth wide open in an eerie grin to match the Joker's. Robin shuddered at the thought. He walked up to Batman's computer and activated it. His finger flew across the keys, hacking into the system.

"Deathstroke," he recited, almost like a mantra, "Deathstroke, Deathstroke, Deathstroke."

Deathstroke. That was the only reason he was here.

He soon found a file of Deathstroke the Terminator. As he copied the file onto his flash drive, he looked at the picture of the Terminator.

He looked like... Slade.

Robin shook his head. No way, according to what his file said, Deathstroke was a crazy psycho sadist who killed almost as often as the Joker.

Wow. He really had to stop comparing things to the Joker.

Robin began working on deleting the file, as Slade had said. He would probably copy the file on his flash drive to his watch-computer when he hoped Slade wasn't watching. A small window popped up, asking; Do you want to delete this file? Robin clicked on yes, and alarms began to blare.

Robin cursed and began to run.

His heart was thumping out of his chest. He made sure the flash drive was secured in his belt, and that he remembered to turn off the computer so Batman couldn't trace it back to him. If he was going to be forced to steal something, he might as well do it the right way.

A black figure swooped above him, only increasing the speed of Robin's heart. He knew he wouldn't be able to win a fight against his mentor. Plus, Batman could easily identify his fighting techniques.

"Stop," Batman growled, his voice quiet and commanding.

Robin sprinted to the other side of the Batcave, seeing that Batman didn't close the door. He dove into the safety of the shadows and ran by the walls.

He flipped over his mentor's keepsakes, remembering how each got there. The memories were painful, especially with Batman perusing him.

"You leave me no choice," Batman leapt onto the ground and slowly stood up.

His calculating eyes hidden behind his mask narrowed, watching Robin's slim body hurtle across the room. Batman began the chase.

Robin burst out of the Batcave and dove behind tables and cabinets, hiding his brightly colored suit from Batman. He ran out of the Manor and shot his grappling gun to the top of another building, his mentor still close behind. Batman threw batarangs, each barely missing Robin and the string attached to his hook, as he sped through the air. He brought out his own grapping hook and shot it.

Robin was in flight mode. He wanted to fight, but he didn't. This was his adopted father he was running from, how could he attack. But, of course, he would hardly make a scratch on Batman. Maybe if he could just daze him...

Suddenly, Robin was falling. Batman's batarang had finally cut him from his hook. Batman pulled out a second grappling hook and shot it at Robin, tightly wrapping him. As he was being dragged to his father, Robin managed to pull out a birdarang.

"What do we have here?" Batman mused, believing Robin was just a teenager. "A thug trying to break into my cave? Well..."

He set them both down on the sidewalk, his veiled eyes widening with horror.

"Robin?"

Robin cut himself loose and flew a kick into Batman's chin. He stumbled back, still surprised.

Robin began running, and Batman didn;t come after him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Hi!**

**I don't really know how to get in the BATCAVE, so I did, like 10 seconds of research and found what I wrote...**

**Sorry I didn't make this chapter happier than it could've been.**

**I got an awesome TT shirt! (Thank you certain friend.)**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel was hallucinating.

It wasn't the first time, but this was the worst she had ever gotten. First, Rachel was feeding her younger brother cheap baby food, wincing as he moved his painfully thin arms. She felt terrible that she couldn't do any more for him.

Time flew forwards, and she was running for her life. Thugs and gangsters pursuing her with knives and guns. They screeched threats at her, promising that they would give her something worse than death. She life was already hell. She was tempted to stop running.

Suddenly, her mother and father stood in front of her, their eyes frozen from horror and disgust. She dropped the blade that appeared in her hand as they ran away from her. Rachel felt her heart slowly cover in ice and become completely numb, as it had every time she ended someone's life from then on. Her body burned from soreness and her eyes swelled with tears. She didn't cry often, but these last few days were too emotional.

Darkness swirled around her, and Rachel found herself in her past makeshift home; a pile of trash in a dumpster. It was Christmas, and snow was lightly falling across her face. She had just said 'hi' to Catwoman, her way of saying 'Merry Christmas', and was now peeking through a window of an apartment. She saw two little children running down the stairs, glee spread all over their faces, and began tearing open presents. Their parents came down after them and smiled warmly when the kids screamed with delight. They all exchanged hugs and the children immediately began playing with their toys. The parents pecked each other on the cheek, joyed for another successful Christmas.

Rachel looked away and tried to remember her previous Christmases. She could only remember a small brown tree they had decorated, once. She squeezed her eyes and imagined her parents looking as happy as the two kids'. It was hard, considering they always had lines of worry etched on their forehead, but she eventually managed. They beamed at her in her mind, and she gave out a contented sigh.

Maybe she should turn herself in to foster care. She could get new parents who would love her and provide a much better life. Rachel shivered, and rubbed her frozen fingers together. Yeah, it would be great.

But consequences attacked her daydream. She didn't even exist. Batman erased all legal files of her and made sure nobody remembered her, just as she requested. If she turned herself in, the government would suspect something. Plus, no family would love her. She was damaged in the inside, and it showed on her face. Even if she managed to get adopted, she would be forced to see therapists and would be treated like a baby.

Then, everything disappeared around her and she woke on a hard concrete floor, shaking violently. She felt fresh blood dripping down her cheek, probably from moving deliriously while she was having visions.

"Did you have enough?" a man stepped into the room.

Rachel wanted to whip around and attack him, but she could only manage to get onto her knees, twitching, and turn her head.

"What," she gasped for air, "what did you do?"

"Nightmare serum," Slade said, like it was obvious. "It attacks the memory compartment of the brain and replays the worst parts."

"Ha."

Slade narrowed his eye.

"What do you find so funny," he growled. "And this is no time for comical remarks."

He held up a small gun. A shiny silver dart could be seen from its barrel, the same one he had shot at her and caused her nightmares.

"No, no comical remarks," Rachel promised. "It's just, you're gonna need more than bad memories to get to me."

"Are you saying the serum didn't effect you?" Slade laughed. "Look at yourself-"

"I look like this every morning!" she shouted. "I have those memories in my dreams every night! You think you can break me?"

She cackled.

"You're gonna need a lot more to break me," she grinned. "Sure, beat me up, break every single bone in my body, give me a serum that will show me images of my brother dying, do it! I've seen it all. You can't break me."

She shuddered.

"I'm already broken."

* * *

Beast Boy jerked awake as alarms blared to life. He turned into a cheeta and sprinted to the main room as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" he wheezed.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," a deep voice growled.

BB stood frozen, his eyes wide and glassy, in front of the screen.

The legendary Batman was on, his cowl and everything, except ten times awesomer than in pictures.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg hissed.

The changeling snapped back to reality and sat down politely. He didn't need Batman seeing him drool a pool.

There was a silence.

"There has been a recent robbery from the Batcave," Batman explained after a while. "A file on the villain Deathstroke was copied onto a flash drive and destroyed from my computer."

"A flash drive?" Cyborg burst out. "Who does that?"

He sealed his lips shut after Batman's famous Batglare.

"Robin, that's who."

"What?!" Starfire shot up into the air. "How dare you accuse friend Robin of stealing your file! He would never-!"

A picture loaded onto the screen and everyone gasped. It was Robin leaping off a tall black building, and they were barely able to make out a pouch, that usually wasn't there, secured to his belt.

There was a longer silence.

"But," Starfire looked heart broken, "why would he do such a thing?"

"Slade," Beast Boy growled, determined to prove the innocence of his leader. "Slade made him do it."

"No," Batman said gravely. "My sonar would've detected a radio device in his ear, or if he was being controlled to do it."

Raven opened her eyes.

"And I would've felt something if he was doing it against his will," Raven reported. "I'm sorry, that was completely Robin."

Starfire sank to the ground and wept.

"What should we do?" Cyborg asked.

His face was straight, but Beast Boy could tell he was grieving the betrayal of their leader.

"Wait!" Beast Boy stood up. "What if Robin had to steal the file because someone forced him to?"

"I already said, Beast Boy-," Raven mumbled.

"I know," he said, desperately, "but what if he has something at stake? What if Slade told him to go steal the file or else he'll hurt his... sister!"

It made sense. His sister wasn't with the Titans at the moment, so she could've been kidnapped.

"Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said sadly, "Robin has told me that Sparrow had been doing bad things behind our backs, and now she was stolen something of Cyborg's. I do not believe he is doing this for his sister."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, while Batman tapped his finger impatiently.

"I want you to find Robin," Batman instructed. "Make sure your city is safe, but make Robin your top priority. Maybe we can find out what happened."

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows behind his cowl.

"I'm going to find out who Slade really is."

* * *

Slade Wilson was surprised.

He knew it would be to get to Sparrow and get her to bend to his teaching, her being related to Robin and all, but he didn't know it would be impossible.

He gave a curt nod as she rolled into a fetal position, hugging herself and almost making him feel pitiful.

Slade thought. Maybe he shouldn't have used the serum. It convinced the girl that she couldn't be controlled, and reminded her of all her past experiences of torture. He should have seen it, he didn't want to resort to beating up Robin to get her to do what he wanted, Robin could be used for other plans.

But it seemed he had no choice. He sighed, wondering if Robin was almost back with the file. He didn't need Batman finding the connection between him and his villain name; Deathstroke. Slade checked his security cameras and a thin smile grew behind his mask when he saw the boy speeding towards Jump City. He pressed a button to release his robots and inform Robin where he was.

He heard someone walk into the room.

"Hello, Wintergreen," he greeted.

"Good day, sir," Wintergreen bowed. "Would you like an update on how Red X is doing?"

Shoot, he had almost forgot.

"Yes," Slade said.

"Red X has been resisting," Wintergreen sighed. "He wishes to escape and help Sparrow. Perhaps, the lie you told Robin should have been reversed."

Slade nodded, interested. Red X was showing affection to Sparrow? Intriguing.

"Give him dinner," Slade commanded. "And add a little sleeping potion, I can hear him banging from up here."

Wintergreen bowed again and left.

Slade sighed, and took off his mask. He rubbed his temples, then leaned his head back on his chair. He smiled again, a cruel, thin smile, and thought of how his plan was folding together so well, despite Sparrow's resistance.

He heard a door being smashed down, and placed his mask back on his face. Robin was here.

And he was going to love his visit.

* * *

**Wassup! **

**Sorry, I guessed I lied about the 'happy story for Christmas' thing. The part with Rachel was sad. :(**

**Aaaand, I didn't really know how Wintergreen talks, but I assumed it wasn't like Alfred because I saw a pic of him with a huge gun...**

**Aaaaaaand, can u guys follow me on instagram? I know I sound really desperate, and I kinda am because I only have 28 followers. I am nightwing1la. Thx!**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! There hasn't been that many reviews lately... Do you not like the story? Are there incorrect facts? Am I too weird? Pleeeeeaaaase review and tell me these things!**

**(Sigh) its strange how this is the biggest dilemma of my life.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Starefire shone light with a starbolt in her hand. The green shone an eerie shadow in the sewer pipe she was searching. Why did she have to go into the sewer pipes? Why couldn't it have been Beast Boy, or Raven?

She sighed. She was doing this for Robin.

A rat scuttled across her path, startling her quite a bit. Starfire took a deep breath and continued, ready for Slade to pop out of the shadows or a surprise like that. Nothing seemed to happen.

Suddenly, lights burst to life. Starfire's green light sizzled out as she covered her eyes, burning from the sudden adjustment.

"Who is there?" she demanded, surrounding her hands in starbolts again.

"Just me, sweetheart," a mechanical voice replied.

Starfire felt her eyes grow hot as they burned green.

"What is it that you want?" she shot towards the sound of Red X's voice. "This is not a time for play!"

He flipped of the ceiling like a bat and landed neatly in front of her. His mask was set to a grave expression, and his torn and bloodied clothes looked like, Slade's

"Not play," he agreed.

Starfire glared at him, confused. Robin had mentioned Red X when telling her about Sparrow. What was he doing here, and why was he wearing what Robin had when he was imprisoned my Slade?

"I just barely escaped from Slade," Red X explained, bitterly. "He captured me and Sparrow when we were doing, business."

Starfire shifted nervously.

"And you are to believe that I trust what you tell me?" she sniffed. "I do not think so."

"He beat us like hell," he continued, "and tortured Sparrow. When Robin came to rescue her, he said he4 had a file that Slade wanted and got hurt," Starfire sucked in her breath, "but, not too badly. Anyway, long story short, I escaped and now we have to help Sparrow and Robin."

So was that why Robin had stole the secret file from Batman? Starfire bit her lip, debating whether to believe Red X or not.

"Please," he begged. "I want to help them just as much as you do."

"Fine," Starfire looked away, "but you should know that if you try to trick me, I _will_ obliterate you."

Red X put his hands up.

"Noted," he muttered. "Now lets go."

* * *

Robin burst into the building the Sladebots had led him to. He was getting annoyed of Slade using robots to give him messages, but he guessed it was better than in person.

"Where are you, Slade," he shouted. "Show yourself!"

Shadows squirmed in the room, none of them belonging to people.

"Hello, Robin," Slade peeled out of the shadows, like a ghost emerging from a pool of souls.

Robin growled

"Where's Sparrow?" he scowled with as much hate he could muster.

"My, why such a face?" Slade mocked. "Your sister is safe. And by safe, I mean alive."

He kicked something into the ground between them, and Robin realized it was his sister. Her face was so pale, it could have been porcelain, except for the blood dripping from a wound on her temple and cheek. Her body looked mangled, a few broken bones at least, and her suit was too scuffed and ripped to be considered clothes.

Robin noticed her suit was Slade's.

"Grayson!" he called, and ran to her.

He checked her pulse, checked her ribs, and checked if she injured her spine. Nothing was life-threatening, except for body temperature loss and her multiple wounds. Okay, maybe a little life-threatening.

Her eyelids fluttered.

"Sparrow?" he tried not to use her real name again.

She shot up with more speed than what Robin thought was possible at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed when she saw her brother. "Get out! I'm okay."

"You sure don't look okay," Robin gripped her arm firmly. "I'm not letting you leave me again."

Grayson looked back at him with frustration and love in her eyes.

"Aw," Robin had forgotten Slade was there, "how sweet, a brother-sister moment. Too bad I have to break it up."

A steel boot suddenly struck through them, knocking Robin down and making Grayson gasp in pain.

Robin shot back up.

"Leave her alone!" he dodged an punch was swept off balance.

"No!" Grayson struggled to stand. "Robin, leave! He can't hurt me," she looked directly at Slade, "and he knows it."

Robin suddenly remembered the pouch on his belt.

"Wait!" he stepped away form Slade, his arm burning from blocking a kick. "I have the file, you have to let her go."

Slade chuckled.

"Robin, haven't you learned?" he grabbed Grayson by the back of her suit. "I never have to do anything."

Slade threw her down and kicked her across the room. Robin's sister barely managed to break her fall when she hit the stone wall.

"Stop!" Robin pulled out the flash drive. "Here."

Slade seemed to smile under his mask.

"Good job," he complimented, mockingly. "You stole that from Batman all by yourself?"

Slade slowly walked over, his footsteps echoing in the stone room. He extended his arm, his hand open for the flash drive. Robin hesitated. He hadn't had the chance to copy it on to another chip, but this was important. He placed it in Slade's hand.

"There," he felt his chest compressed with guilt. "Let her go."

"I don't think so," Slade gestured to his hand.

Robin looked at his palm and saw a dart sticking out of it.

The last thing he heard before passing out was Grayson's screaming.

* * *

Batman glared at his computer, angry and frustrated. He had gotten absolutely no information on Slade.

Batman narrowed his eyes. The pictures that the Titans sent him looked familiar. He typed "Deathstroke" into his computer, and remembered that was the file Robin had destroyed. He slammed his fist onto the keyboard, barely controlling his power. It was all too confusing, nothing made sense, but he had to keep his cool.

Suddenly, his a message popped up on the screen in front of him. It was a call from the Teen Titans Tower. Batman took a deep breath and answered.

"What," he greeted.

The half-robot, Cyborg, stood closest on the screen. In the back was Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and a man wearing a torn suit, similar to the pictures of Slade, and a skull mask with a red 'X'.

"We might have a lead on Robin," Cyborg said, grimly.

Batman shifted forward, looking mildly interested even though relief flooded his mind.

The man with the mask stepped forward. He was nervous, he could tell, like all the thugs and muggers Batman had confronted. Interesting.

"I was with Robin's sister," the man began, his voice modulated, "when Slade captured us."

"And why were you with her?" Batman asked innocently, or at least as innocent a man in a black cowl could get.

"We were friends at one point," the man answered, quickly. "Anyway, he captured us, and hurt us. He was talking about having 'an apprentice.'"

The Titans winced.

"He took Sparrow into another room and tormented her," he continued. "She stayed strong, until Robin came. He said he had a file, and gave it to Slade, but Slade used a tranquilizer dart and took Robin. I could only escape, myself, when everyone was distracted."

Batman laced his fingers, trying to take everything in. Robin had discovered his sister, and seemed very protective over her. Protective enough to steal from _him_.

"Who are you?" Batman interrogated, attempting to distract his own mind.

"Red X," he said, simply.

"And you escaped without trying to help?"

"That would've killed them," Red X snapped, "and myself. Would that have helped?"

Batman nodded mentally. This 'Red X' seemed very familiar. Well, so did Slade.

"Do you know where Slade is?" he asked.

"Yes, but he probably moved by now," Red X muttered.

He crossed his arms and looked away, his cape swirling around his legs.

Batman thought about what he had received.

"When you were imprisoned," he murmered, "was there anyone guarding you?"

"His butler," Red X nodded curtly, "Wintergreen."

Batman sat up. Didn't Deathstroke have a partner named that? It all made sense; he remembered from Deathstroke's file, his real name was Slade Wilson, as in _Slade._ He stood and looked at his computer.

"I've gotten some information, too," he said, calmly. "Head to the place Slade took you. I'll bring back up."

The Teen Titans and Red X began to prepare themselves. Batman hung up and pulled out his grappling gun.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any wrong info...**

**nightwing1la**** on instagram!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I was working on a new story; Ignis. I am also beginning another story called Teen Tyrants so keep an eye out!**

**Please more reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Rachel held her arm over her ribs cage, which burned like hell.

She looked around frantically, remembering what had happened before she passed out from pain. Where did her brother go? What did Slade do this time?

She was in the same cement room as when she was imprisoned with Red X, except he wasn't anywhere. Hopefully, he escaped. He may have been a sneaking jerk that threatened to tell the world Robin's identity, but he seemed to have a good heart in the inside.

If he had a heart.

She vaguely remembered hearing that the second Robin died. If that was true, Jason had somehow returned form the dead, which wasn't hard to believe because of all her crazy experiences. How did he die? Rachel recalled something about a crowbar and the Joker. Oh. Ouch.

She searched for some cloth and a stick to make a brace for her arm, which was bent in an odd angle, and her chest, which seemed to be bleeding internally. She thank god that she was still able to move, but thought over it. God didn't exactly bless her.

Rachel pinched herself. She needed to focus, and her mind wasn't really helping. It kept on wandering to how worried she was for her brother.

_If worrying made stuff happen,_ a voice echoed in her head, _I would worry all the time._

She nodded and stumbled to the door, flinching from the sharp jabs of agony. The door was completely smooth, definitely locked from the other side, and judging by the sound of knocking on it, it was very thick. Rachel could've escaped, if it wasn't for the multiple injuries all over. She wanted to scream and cuss, but decided the situation wasn't right. But then again, no one could hear her, right?

Rachel looked around and spotted, thank the lord, the air vent. Wow, Slade must be slipping.

A normal person wouldn't have been able to climb up to the vent; it was too high and the walls were too slippery, but she was far from a normal person. She took a few brisk steps and leapt.

That was stupid.

She managed to jam her fingers into the metal slots, slicing her index finger, and her momentum made her slam into the wall. Her wounds screeched. She clambered into the vent, making a collection of painful sounds, and collapsed. There wasn't really anything to do, considering the air way was less then 2 by 2, but she scolded herself for giving out. Rachel struggled into a crouched sitting position and rubbed her wounds. She had a broken rib, so she might as well set it. She popped out a long white cloth from her belt and peeled off the top of her suit.

An air vent wasn't a convenient place to bandage yourself, but it was better than being watched by one of Slade's cameras. Unless he had cameras in the vents, too.

The tank top she wore underneath was soaked in blood, which leaked from a cut on her stomach

_Crap_, it was her favorite _Metallica_ band tank. She sighed.

When she finished wrapping, she was hunched over and grunting in pain like a troll. Rachel pulled back her suit on and reluctantly resumed crawling.

Suddenly, she heard voices.

Her first thought was that they were from the lingering nightmare serum, but she detected a silky, deep voice that belonged to a certain psycho.

"How could he get away!" Slade slammed him fist onto his desk, the wood splintering underneath.

His butler stood behind him, without looking frightened from Slade's rage, which surprised Rachel.

"Very sorry," he apologized sincerely, "we all grow old, and watching Red X becomes a more difficult task. But, I _was_ assisting you while we watched Robin steal the file of you from Batman's computer, so it would be both our faults."

That guy had guts, forcing some of the blame on the his master, but Slade regained his calm posture.

Wait, Robin was _stealing_?! A file of _Slade_?! How could her brother do that? And, she didn't remember a file on Slade from the bat computer, she sneaked on to it enough times to memorize it, but nothing was on Slade. Maybe he was new? No, Slade acted with much experience, handling Robin and all this villain business.

"No matter," Slade rested his face on is hand, "we still have Sparrow, and soon, Robin."

"Maybe," Wintergreen chuckled darkly, "Miss Sparrow should join us?"

He turned around and looked straight at Rachel.

She silently added "sadistic butlers" to her list of pet peeves.

She thrust herself through the vent, using a fold of metal as a launching pad. She ran on all four, like a gorilla, and went respectfully fast. But, Slade shot his grappling hook around the exposed vent on the ceiling she was about to escape through and yanked. Practically the whole airway system came crashing to the ground.

Rachel spilled out, choking in pain as the metal cut her body.

"Looks like someone wants to join the party," Slade's triumphant voice was dripping with smugness. "I guess we have time for games."

He kicked her across the room with ease. Slade strolled over and picked her up by the throat.

"You said I can't break you," he recalled, "but that doesn't mean I can't _destroy_-"

He punched her across the face. Her eye began swelling shut.

"_-everything_ that matters to you-"

Slade struck her with the back of his hand.

"-and make your life _meaningless_-"

He drove his knee into her stomach. Rachel dropped to the floor, coughing up her own blood.

"-so you will have nothing else left to do, but _obey__ me._"

Slade watched her take a ragged breath as she hauled herself off the floor. Her eyes behind her mask burned with determination.

"No smart comments?" Slade was smirking, she could tell. "No inside story on how scarred you are? Good."

He abruptly burst into another punch. But, Rachel ducked while kicking Slade's legs off the ground. She gave a strangled cry and sank back down, her sudden movement adding fuel to the fire on her new and old injuries. Slade was on the concrete floor, but not for long.

"Impressive," he snickered. "I almost wish you weren't so battered."

He pulled out a long metal staff from his belt.

"Now, since Robin had just arrived a little earlier," Slade stalked towards her, a murderous glint in his eye, "why don't we give him something to fight for?"

The metal bo connected with Rachel's skull and the overload of pain made her pass out.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Don't think I hate Rachel and love torturing her, this part was hard to write. It's just part of the story, the sad twisted story I made :P. Hope you... liked it (disappears in shadows!)**

**Yes, I know I'm weird.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story's getting long, probably because I wrote really short chapters. :P**

**Please review! If I get 100 reviews when I'm done with this story I will go to Starbucks, tell them my name is Primrose Everdeen, and when they call my name I will yell, "I VOLENTEER AS TRIBUTE!" and leave.**

**Okay, maybe not that, but I will be very happy!**

**Also, there is a tiny YJ part. You probably wont notice.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Robin opened his eyes a crack.

Everything that had happened earlier flooded back to him, and the first thing he did was check his mask. It was still there, but the corners were turned upwards. Like Grayson's mask, like the one he wore when he was forced to be Slade's apprentice.

He shivered. He would never say the word, 'apprentice,' the same.

The next thing he checked was if he was okay. Robin stood up and felt fine, considering he was just pierced by a tranquilizer dart. He checked his uniform for anything suspicious, and was surprised that he wasn't wearing Slade's 'apprentice' suit, and thankful.

But Grayson was.

Robin sifted through his memory and remembered what Slade had said;

"_I don't think I need you anymore. Sparrow looks much more flexible and much more experienced. I know she has some knowledge on, killing."_

He looked around frantically, desperately looking for some way to escape. Knowing what Slade was capable of, he knew she didn't have much of a chance. He had to help his sister.

There was nothing, no doors, no air vents, nothing on the ceiling, and nothing on the ground, only cold, gray, cement surrounding him. How was that even possible? How did he get in here? He was completely sealed off from the rest of the world.

Robin grabbed his hair and sank to the ground, as his frustrated breaths quickened. He tried to recall when everything went wrong.

_That's easy_, he thought. _When Grayson left through that window, or when my, our, parents died._

But he knew it started along time ago, when Grayson was born to their parents. If she never met Batman, or never ran away, or never saw that look of absolute horror on mom and dad's faces, he wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't have had those terrible experiences. But, it wasn't her fault, or their parents' fault. This was all because of some cruel, twisted, all-powerful being that decided their fate wasn't painful enough, and he was sick of it.

But, everything had happened, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Robin rubbed his masked eyes with the palms of his hands and stood up. He couldn't change the past, not even Superman could, so he might as well make the best of the present, no matter how terrible it was.

Robin glanced at the room again, taking inventory of his surroundings. The were sturdy and smooth, without any bumps or holes he could use as a "weak link," or "chink in the armor." Then, he found a barely noticeable depression after a while of searching and pulled out a birdarang. He carefully set it so the front was planted on the wall and began running to the opposite side of the room.

_Beep, beep, bing!_

The birdarang exploded, thrusting Robin against the wall on the other side. He was prepared, and landed against the wall like a cat. He immediately pushed himself to the ground and yanked his cape to his face. Debris flew everywhere.

After a few moments, Robin looked up eagerly to see his escape. But, instead, there was a crater on the wall, three feet deep and five feet tall. The whole wall must be six feet thick.

He threw birdarang after birdarang at the wall, and managed to make it only an inch deeper. He roared in fury and punched the wall behind him.

His hand bounced off, pulsing with pain.

Robin shook his hand, muttering curses, then looked curiously at the place he had just attacked. It wasn't made of the same material as the rest of the room, that was for sure, because Robin knew, not to brag, that he could punch straight through cinderblocks. He would've made a respectable depression. He pulled off the glove of the hand that wasn't hurting and touched the wall. It was really cold, colder than the rest of the walls, and metallic.

Yup, it was made of steel.

This should be the door! Robin searched to find the edges of the metal, running his fingers along the wall. He frowned. He was touching cement. He went back to the metal and watched carefully to see where the steel ended and the cement started, but it seemed as if they were fused together.

Robin's heart dropped like a stone.

They were fused together.

He began to inspect with more unease and couldn't find anything. That was it. He was locked in.

He was sealed in.

* * *

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched for Robin, and almost made connection, until something bounced back her thoughts. She opened her eyes and growled.

"Yeah, it's Slade that we're dealing with," she told Batman. "Only he would know about our telepathic connection.

The bat nodded.

He had requested that Raven came with him to get "back up", while her friends went to the warehouse Slade had imprisoned Red X and Sparrow.

"So," he switched some gear in the Batmobile, "you've been in Robin's mind."

Raven gave a curt nod.

"But I don't pry," she said as Batman opened his mouth to speak. "I respect privacy."

"I never said you didn't," he assured. "I just wanted to ask you if you understand why he is so, driven."

"To fight crime?" Raven was confused. "There are a lot of things he is driven to do."

"Yes, to fight crime," he said.

"Well, he had a sad past," Raven shrugged, "we all do. Other than that, I'm guessing because he has a good heart. Like I said, I don't pry."

Batman nodded back.

"I see," he muttered, distracted.

Raven looked out the widow, wondering, again, why Batman had asked her to come with him. Was it because of her connection with Robin? She may never know.

"I assume you want to know why you're here?"

She looked at Batman in surprise. Wasn't she supposed to be the empath?

Batman smirked at her dumbfounded expression.

"I'll take that was a yes," he chuckled.

He quickly lost his smile.

"Well, you see," he began, without looking away from the road.

Suddenly, a tall building erupted from the horizon. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Hold that thought," he grumbled. "We're here."

* * *

**Whew, got that boring part with Batman done.**

**Follow nightwing1la!**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM TYPING THIS BEFORE 2014!**

**Okay, just a few things I want to say before this next chapter;**

**Sorry, ****Reader****, I will stop this "Beating Rachel to a pulp" thing. I have not realized I have been doing this probably because I do not check my writing very well because it's always around 8-9 and I have school. Haha, lame excuse, but now is winter break and I plan on ending this story epically.**

**Also, if you are very bored and would like a laugh, please read the "story" that I wrote called**** Things I Want to See the Titans Do****, if you have not already. I will be writing more things I wanna see.**

**Aaaand, sorry if the story is bouncing back and forth. Another lame excuse: this is ma first fanfic.**

**Enough with the rambling, here's the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Rachel screamed.

She watched her brother collapse as the tranquilizing dart kicked in. Slade stood over him, his powerful stance triumphant, and scooped Robin up. Pain flared in her chest as she pushed herself off the wall that was supporting her. She didn't realize how dependent she was on it until stars hit her vision and her knees buckled violently under her weight.

"Wh-where are you taking him!" Rachel demanded.

"Why is that of your concern?" Slade asked innocently.

Rachel growled, understanding why her brother hated this man so much.

"He's. My. Brother," she balled her fist.

She would've attacked him if she didn't know what he was capable of, and if her bones weren't on fire. The Teen Titans were practically _playthings_ for Slade, no offence. She could tell he was holding back on her, a lot, when they were fighting. Or, when she was epically failing. The last time she had felt so helpless was when, when she was shot. Obviously, that couldn't be compared to now because she _was_ perfectly healthy. _Was_.

Suddenly, sparks shot up Rachel's spine. She arched her back and fell to the ground. Black eroded the edges of her vision as a strange buzzing noise filled her ears. Another electric shock vibrated through her body.

Slade was holding a remote in his hand and, no doubt, had a cruel smile curling his lips. He picked something that resembled a gun- a blowtorch?- and left the room.

Oh no, was he going to use that on Robin? No, no one would be that inhuman to another being. Panic began to rise in Rachel's heart. No, no, no. Not even Slade would do that, would he?

She had to help, only she couldn't move.

Rachel heard the blowtorch light, and a low, angry, sound began to roar.

She listened, carefully building an image in her mind of what Slade was using the flamethrower for. The sound was very consistent and smooth, almost like the man's voice. He didn't seem to be doing anything vigorous with it, so he must be sealing something. But what?

Oh, _oh_. Realization hit her. Robin wasn't anywhere in sight, and Slade had said something about her becoming his apprentice, so he clearly didn't need her brother. He was sealing him away.

Rachel's heart began palpitating in her chest, she could even hear her heartbeat pulsing in her clouded mind. She willed all her muscles to move, but nothing happened. She was a robot, a disabled robot.

Man, Cyborg must _hate_ it when it happened to him.

So, she thought. When, or if, she was able to move again, what would she do? What could she do? She was clearly in no shape to fight or run, so she had to use her brain. Only, Slade was too smart for that.

She sighed. Maybe, maybe this was the end.

This thought came to her so many times before, but never came true. But, why _wouldn't_ this be the end for her today? She couldn't move, she had her betrayed her brother, and now he was-.

Her mind froze. No, this wasn't the end. All the previous times she had been in a tight spot, she had no one. Her parents were dead, her brother didn't know she existed, and no one had adopted her. Well, she didn't exist, literally.

But now, now she had a purpose. Her brother, Dick, was in jeopardy. If Slade was sealing that room with a blowtorch, it must be air-tight. And, air-tight meant no oxygen. There will be no air going in and no air going out. He would suffocate. She had to do something.

And it all came back to the subject that she couldn't move.

How did Slade do it? It was obvious that he was using the suit he forced her into. She remembered the awkward feeling she got when she woke up; her skin felt tingly and tender where the metal parts were touching her. Ugh, grafts. She hated them.

Slade walked back into the room.

He held a small remote in his hand. It was probably the size of a TV remote, but in the man's hand, it looked like a Twinkie.

He pressed a button, and Rachel could move. She sat up, gasping full breaths of air.

"Like my little toy?" Slade pressed another and Rachel suddenly jerked upright. "I used it on my last apprentice."

Rachel shuddered as Slade continued to play with the controller. She stepped forward, her back rigid and her legs stiff.

Great, just great. Slade had total possession over her now. Yay, she finally got to cross off, "become a sociopath's remote-controlled toy," off her bucket list.

"Why," she struggled, "why are you doing this."

Slade chuckled.

"I need an apprentice," he said, like it was simple. "As I have told you, I have chosen you, but you just seem to want to be difficult. I can't stop my plans just because of a stubborn little girl."

"Then why the heck did you beat me up?!" Rachel shouted, the words almost choking her.

Slade's eye narrowed as his grip on the controller tightened.

"Like I said, you have been difficult," he explained. "And, I needed something to lure _your brother. _He's very naïve, if you haven't noticed by now, too naïve for my liking. Bruce must be getting soft."

Rachel was not surprised. She wouldn't have been surprised if he knew Robin's identity. What would've shocked her was if he knew her real names. Luckily, he didn't seem to.

There was a muffled explosion. Rachel whipped her head towards the sound, but her neck stiffened, like it was poorly oiled. Slade nodded.

"The boy's awake," he noted.

Rachel's arm jerked to her belt. It unclipped some grenades and spun them expertly.

Slade's hand did the same.

"Now, your first mission," Rachel could tell he was enjoying this.

"Attack your brother."

* * *

**I AM CURRENTLY TYPING THIS IN 2014! Happy New Year's peeps!**

**Sorry about the weird Twinkie analogy but I ate ma first one yesterday :P**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Year! once again.**

**FYI I recently learned that Gotham City is in New Jersey, or something, and Jump City is in California. O_O Haha, deeerrp. But I wont change it just for da continuity.**

**And, I already planned out the end of this story and I think you will all love it and hate me for what happens. Don't wanna give any spoilers, so here's ch. 17!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Batman parked the Batmobile in front of his mansion. The building was welcoming, to him, and frightening at the same time. Usually, going up the steps to his house, he had to slap on his phony smile and wave at crowds. He was Bruce Wayne, then. He was the happy, rich, man, who just happened to have a bad past, and supposedly moved on.

Once he was inside and safe from the cameras, he was Batman; cold and calculating. He stopped crime by striking fear into the hearts of criminals. He never forgot the death of his parents and never forgave. Sometimes, this double identity nearly ripped his sanity.

"So, who's this 'back-up' we came for?" the dark girl asked.

Batman had been studying her carefully during the whole ride. It was hard to believe she was the daughter of a powerful demon. Her aura was always very calm and warm, unlike most demons, and she was fighting crime, not causing it.

Interesting, very interesting.

"After Robin, left, I still needed a partner," he said, not really giving an answer.

They quickly got out of the car and Batman opened the front door.

"The rest of the Justice League is too busy, and I'm sure that we will be needing my specialty in order to save Robin," the Dark Knight's eyes glinted, "stealth."

A boy ran in from the living room, sliding over the hand-woven carpets and skidding to a stop.

"Batman! You're home!" the boy eyed Raven warily. "And you have company."

The boy looked a little like Robin, a mask hiding his eyes and black hair tumbling over it. Even his suit looked like Robin's. The only visible difference was that the boy's suit was darker in color, unlike Robin's traffic-light costume.

"Get ready," Batman ordered, "and get Batgirl, we might need her help."

The boy nodded determinedly, but his masked eyes looked worried.

"Batgirl's busy," he said, flatly.

Batman nodded without a word.

"Robin, this is Raven," he introduced. "Raven, this is the third Robin."

Third Robin gave Raven a short grin and adjusted his belt. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Who was the second Robin?" she asked.

"He's gone," third Robin answered solemnly.

The girl glared, but seemed to understand.

"We done?" Batman snapped impatiently. "Good, let's go."

* * *

Tears pooled around Rachel's eyes as she resisted. Sparks flew off her suit, and the metal grafted into her skin urged her forward, burning her body.

"I don't see why you must be difficult," Slade sighed.

He twisted a dial on his remote and Rachel lost all the feeling in her limbs.

She moved easily, as if she wanted to, and walked to the cement and steel wall she heard Slade sealing shut. She pulled off the tabs on her grenades and threw them.

One stray thought ran through her mind; why did Slade seal that door shut if she was just going to blow it up?

Not important.

Hot air blasted through her hair and warmed her face. The wall caved in, away form Rachel. What if it collapsed on Robin? The panic wasn't helping her at all.

Then, she heard coughing.

"Ra- Sparrow?" her brother wheezed.

He perked up when he saw her, but recoiled immediately, sensing something was wrong.

Rachel's heart cracked more than it already was.

_Run!_ she wanted to scream_. Get out! You're not safe!_

But, her face stayed completely blank.

She stepped towards Robin, aggressively, and grabbed his arm.

Why wasn't he running?!

"Sparrow," he stood up, "_Sparrow!_ Rachel!"

For that one moment, Rachel could feel the blood pumping in her fingers and her legs shuddering. In the next, it was gone.

She shoved him and swung her leg, like she was punting a football. She flinched mentally as her foot smashed against his gut.

"Wh-," Robin stared at her in disbelief.

She spun around and kicked the side of his head.

A small line of blood trickled down his cheek.

_You stupid boy!_ she sobbed in the inside. _Get out! Run! At least fight back!_

She clasped his head and smashed it with her knee. Robin crumpled to the ground, but, he still looked up at her, hope quickly fading from her eyes. She stomped him down and pulled out a metal bo.

Oh no, she was going to _really_ hurt him.

Robin tried to block the hit, but his arm smashed against his face as her powerful blow struck. When his head was bowed, gasping in pain, she uppercutted and swept the arm he was leaning on.

Rachel would've been crying. She had done terrible things in the past, and promised that she would never do them again. Now here she was, beating her own brother. Guilt, and self-hate rose in her chest, making her choke

Slade forced her on for about an hour, until Robin looked as beaten as she was. She dropped him, her chest heaving.

Robin was motionless on the ground. Rachel's eyes were on fire, and guilt made its way up her throat.

Then something hit her, something she would've killed herself for if she had control. She felt, _good_. The excitement of being dominant rose from her stomach, craving more. She was powerful, and she could prove it.

_NO!_ she squeezed her eyes shut as emotion slowly filled her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

_What am I? I _enjoyed_ hurting my brother, even when he wouldn't attack back. What kind of person am I? What kind of sister am I?_

Rachel watched Robin carefully through stinging eyes. Her heat stopped. His didn't seem to be breathing.

Then she saw his chest rise a fall, giving him a quick breath. He paused, and breathed again.

Each time he paused, the short moment seemed to grow into a minute, and the minute seemed to grow into hours. Had she done this?

Yes, yes she had.

_No, Slade made me do this,_ she argued.

But with the feeling she got afterwards, she was sure she did it.

Suddenly, Slade was by her side. He chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

And she couldn't tell him to get away from her.

"Excellent," he whispered. "Fine job, I must say. And, I could see the adrenaline levels rising in your blood. You enjoyed it too, didn't you?"

No, no she didn't. It pained her to see her brother's bones break under her, because of her. She only liked fighting. That was it.

Right?

"I think you've had enough," Slade pushed another button on is remote, his _freaking_ remote.

Rachel felt everything rush back to her. There was cold air on her face, there was a staff in her fingers, there was ripped cloth hanging around her legs.

And there was terrible guilt in her chest.

She fell to her knees, her eyes blank and glassy. Slade's hand was still on her shoulder.

"Did you changed your mind?" he cooed. "There will always be a place as my apprentice. You could-"

Anger flared in her throat as she grabbed Slade's wrist and flipped him over her back. He flipped in midair and landed neatly.

"_You_," Rachel charged at him, unable to keep calm and logical. "This is_ your_ _fault._"

_No, its not_, the devil inside her cackled. _It's_ your _fault._

She pushed it aside.

Why did she attack Slade? How the heck would she survive round two with this man?

As she approached, Slade's eye looked smug and he anticipated her attack.

She ran at him and jumped, like she was aim a kick at his head. He reached out to grabbed her foot, but she straightened her body and fell vertically. She swept him off his feet and jabbed him with her staff.

No, not jab, she stabbed him with her staff.

She aimed and landed the point of her staff slightly to the left of Slade's neck and broke it in half. She drove the second half to the right of his neck. She pulled out a birdarang and carefully sliced the metal that protected Slade's neck.

"I should kill you right now," she growled. "And since you know me so well, you know that's not just a threat."

Slade didn't look afraid at all.

"I know who you are," Rachel pressed the blade closer to his exposed neck. "I can't kill you by wounding you, but you will die if you don't get your fresh supply of oxygen."

She pushed the blade even more, cutting the first layer of skin.

Then, in one swift movement, she lifted her hand, flicking off Slade's mask off. His eye widened as his face was revealed.

His hand flew to shield his identity, Rachel didn't really know why. Geez, guys were so sensitive about their "secret identities." But, their expressions were priceless.

Slade was gone. He fled the room without a word and disappeared, leaving Rachel to her own thoughts, which weren't good at all.

How could she redo her past? How could she get rid of this humongous blame on her shoulders? It was all her fault. If it weren't for her, Robin still would've been happy with his friends in the Titans Tower, or fighting some bad guy. And he never would've met her.

An idea struck Rachel. She had mostly erased her past once, why not doing it again? But this time, she would do it with a different approach.

She glanced at her brother, forcing away her emotions, one last time.

She searched Slade's halls, looking for the right room, if he even had one. But hey, what was an evil mastermind without a-.

There it was. She pushed herself inside a room labeled "Chemicals."

The first flask she saw was filled with the hellish nightmare serum. More flasks and bottles filled the room, but she only needed one. She found it, and picked it up.

_I'm sorry_, she looked up at the ceiling and hoped God or some higher being would bring the message to her brother. _I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm a terrible older sister, I never deserved to have you as a brother. Please forgive me. I'm doing the right thing. I'm removing another stupid person who made terrible choices from the world. I'm sorry._

She searched for a needle and found one. She drew the liquid into the syringe and held it up.

Was she really going to do this?

She thought of all the reasons to not do this.

Yes, she was going to do it.

She took a deep breath and plunged the needle into her the side of her neck and injected.

Rachel dropped the syringe.

She fell to the floor, letting out her breath. Her vision blurred and her body relaxed.

She was relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she croaked.

She was at peace.

A heavenly light seemed to shine through her eyelids.

She was finally at peace.

* * *

**Sorry, my writing isn't as good as it could've been. And the action scenes weren't that good either. Aand, the part with Batman was boring, too, and doesn't seem to be getting anywhere. Sorry.**

**Do you think Rachel committed suicide? Maybe, maybe not. You won't know until next time. ****MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoa! Already chapter 18! Hope you like the story!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Cyborg was frustrated.

They found so much stuff at Slade's old hideout, maybe too much, but could not get any leads on where Robin and Sparrow were. There were big computers, almost to match the one at the Tower, chairs and desks left where they were, large guns and weapons, and even a kitchen, but they were all deprived of useful information. Slade left a suspicious amount of stuff behind.

Or, he never left.

Cyborg's arm shifted into his sonic canon and he shot the ground underneath him. The ground erupted into millions of pieces, causing a loud 'BOOM'. Cyborg put his hand to his face as rubble flew past them. Then, all was quiet.

"Dude!" Beast Boy was blown a few feet away, not as strong as the half robot to stay in place. "Are you crazy? That could've killed us!"

Red X got up and brushed off his suit, looking annoyed.

"That did seem unnecessary," Starfire frowned and put her arms down from her head.

"Look," Cyborg explained, "Slade left a lot of stuff here, so maybe, he still is here. He doesn't seem to be in the building-"

"So he must be underground!" BB finished.

Everyone looked at the big hole Cyborg had created. It seemed to lead to a hallway.

Red X shrugged and jumped in.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes at Red X. He still didn't trust the anti-hero and didn't intend to. It was painful enough to look at the suit and remember how Robin didn't trust them. Now he had to deal with the fact that their best chance of finding their leader was with this thief.

Once everybody else was in, Cyborg jumped into the hole.

They didn't need any extra lights. Lamps attached to the walls cast an eerie glow across the floor and cast nervous shadows that danced across his teammates faces.

"We should split up," someone suggested.

All eyes turned to Red X.

"What?" he said. "We could search a lot faster that way."

"We are weaker when we are separated," Starfire mumbled. "I believe you did not think this thoroughly."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy walked up to X. "An how do we know if this isn't part of a little scheme you cooked up?"

Red X's eyes flashed dangerously under his mask.

"You think I did this to myself!" he shouted, grabbing his torn shirt.

Cyborg shivered. He remembered when Robin was intoxicated with the dust from Slade's mask, and believed the villain was alive. He had said the exact same words.

"Yeah, I know I may not be a complete _good guy_ but I am not the filthy rat you think I am. And, I _do _think things thoroughly," he shot a glare at Starfire. "At least, now I do."

Red X looked away. There was an awkward silence.

"I think X is right," Cyborg decided, tentatively. "Star, you can go with Beast Boy. Red, you're with me."

"Don't," Red X huffed, "call me Red."

BB and Starfire nodded and started down the hall.

Red X and Cyborg went the other way.

"Don't you think we should wait for Batman?" the half-robot asked.

Red X tensed.

"I'm already here."

They whipped around to face the Dark Knight, with Raven and a boy next to him.

Cyborg caught his breath. For a moment, he thought the boy was Robin.

Starfire and Beast Boy ran back.

"Whoa!" BB exclaimed. "We turned around for one second and BAM! There's Batman! the Dark Knight! The-."

He was silenced under Batman's glare.

"We're here to rescue Robin," Raven growled. "Not to fan boy. What's the plan."

Cyborg stepped forward, despite wanting to stay away from Batman.

"We were just about to split up," Cyborg explained. "We've got to find Slade and Robin somewhere down here."

"Not to mention Sparrow," Red X grumbled.

He and Batman studied each other. Cyborg could swear he heard electricity buzzing between them.

"Do we already have partners?" the boy asked. "Good, I'll go with Raven."

"Um, Mister Man of Bats?" Starfire looked down, shyly. "Who will be your partner?"

The "Man of Bats" inspected her before answering;

"I work alone."

The boy looked hurt.

"C'mon, let's get a move on," Batman said. "We're wasting time here."

And they split up.

* * *

Robin was having a dream. No, not a dream, and nightmare.

His parents were falling, almost in slow motion. Robin, now Dick, screamed as they fell to their deaths and leapt after them.

They hit the ground, blood splattering from their necks. He sobbed.

His parents died, again.

He continued to fall, not bothering to plan a safe landing. Maybe he would have the same fate as they had. Maybe he would join his parents.

Just before he hit the ground, he was at another place.

He was at Two-Face's feet. The crowbar struck his back, and he cried out in pain. It hit his back again, and again. The pain was real. It seared through his body like a red hot piece of metal. He was going to die.

His nightmare shifted again.

Batman was towering over the poor family before him. He demanded the whereabouts of the Joker and bellowed for answers. The little girl looked up at Robin, tears streming down her face.

"_Batman!_" he shouted. "_You can't scare innocent people like that! They haven't done anything wrong!"_

"_Stay out of this,_" Batman snapped. "_This has nothing to do with you."_

_"No, it doesn't, and it has nothing to do with this family! Just because the Joker tore through their house doesn't mean they work together."_

Batman glared at him.

_"I can't work with someone who gives up everything, EVERYTHING, for the sake of the_ mission," Robin spat._ "I can't work with you."_

The scene changed once more.

He was on the ground once more, but the person above him was different.

He hesitantly looked up, and regretted it.

It was Grayson.

Her eyes were blank and her face was slack. Faster than his eyes could detect, her foot slammed into his head.

The force threw him across the floor. He heard a '_click_' as his sister pulled out her metal staff.

No, no, no, no, no. She was much too good with a staff.

He managed to put his arm up to protect his head, but that plan backfired. Her bo smashed into his forearm, and his wrist hit his face. The tip retracted and impacted his chin.

She stood over him, a tiny amount of emotion leaking into her face.

Grayson looked like she was, enjoying it.

Robin gasped for air as he woke up. He was on the cold stone floor, the same one he was beaten up on in his nightmare.

He glanced at his hand, where Slade's dart used to be. The skin was a strange purplish color. Yep, nightmare serum.

He looked around, expecting Slade to be laughing at him, or something, but he was completely alone.

Robin struggled to stand, every little movement bringing fire to his ribs. He thought of the time the Joker shot him. This was almost comparable to that pain.

He began to limp to the door, until he heard voices.

"Robin? Roooobin? Are you here?"

His heart began to palpitate.

"Here!" his rasped. "I'm here!"

He broke out into a bout of coughing.

"Robin!" Starfire flew over to him and gave him a hug.

"Star," he choked, unable to resist the urge to smile. "Need. Air."

"Oh, yes!" she squealed, releasing him. "Forgive me, I forget my strength."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy shouted. "Over here, we found Robin!"

Cyborg and Red X were the next to appear.

"Dude!" Cyborg hugged Robin, minding the pressure he applied. "We missed you!"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Red X, but decided to let it go. An image of him, vigorously shaking his head, entered Robin's mind. He was the reason why Robin didn't give up on Grayson.

Raven came, too, a boy trailing behind her.

Robin sucked in his breath, recognizing the boy.

"Thank god you're safe," Raven sighed, a rare smile escaping her lips.

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Did Batman get here yet?" the boy asked.

Robin's heart stopped. Batman was here? Oh, no. He wasn't ready to face his old mentor.

Starfire and Beast Boy helped him to walk, and led him down a hallway.

"Do you know where Slade is?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, no I don't," Robin frowned. "He was there when he made me pass out, then he was gone."

Starfire's eyes glowed green.

"That man will pay," she vowed.

She turned her attention back to Robin and brushed the dust and dried blood off his uniform.

"How about Sparrow," Red X's modulated voice asked.

"She," Robin's voiced faltered. "I don't know what happened to her."

"What do you mean, _you don't know_," Red X growled.

"Hey, lay off," Cyborg put his hand up. "The dude was unconscious for a lot of the time, anything could've happened."

A big dark shadow loomed in front of them.

"Batman!" the boy went ahead of the group. "We found, _Robin_. He's- Batman?

Robin's previous mentor didn't move. He stood, with his head bowed, carrying something in his arms.

Or someone.

"Robin, I'm sorry," Batman crouched and opened his arms so he could see.

And what he saw made his heart wrench.

It was Grayson, Rachel Grayson in his arms. Robin tore himself away from his friends and stumbled to his sister. He checked her pulse.

There was no beat.

"No," Robin felts his eyes burn. "_No!_"

This couldn't be happening. His sister couldn't be-. No she couldn't. He never did anything to deserve this. Why? Why?! Why did this have to happen to him?! Why did this have to happen to her?! No, no.

He to a shuddering breath, not wanting to accept the fact.

His sister was dead.

He looked at her face and examined it. She looked _peaceful,_ a look he never saw on her face before. She looked happy, like she did something right.

What could've she done before she, she died, that made her look so peaceful?

___I'm sorry_, Grayson's voice filled his head._I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm a terrible older sister, I never deserved to have you as a brother. Please forgive me. I'm doing the right thing. I'm removing another stupid person who made terrible choices from the world. I'm sorry._

A single tear dripped down Robin's face.

_No,_ he thought._ You were a great sister. Don't tell me you killed yourself, don't tell me that!_

There was complete silence.

"Robin," Starfire was crying, too. "I- I am very sorry."

Robin buried his face into his hands.

And there was complete silence.

* * *

They went back to the Tower.

Batman forgave him for stealing the information on Deathstroke, and volunteered to buy a coffin, but Robin declined.

He remembered the time Grayson told him that she wanted to be cremated.

_"But, isn't it, creepy?"__ he asked._

_Grayson chuckled._

_"Not as creepy as being buried in the ground, rotting away," she replied. "Besides, I don't want people coming back to my grave, if there were any people. Plus, it's hard to get a spot in a public graveyard if you have no records to say that you were even alive."_

_Robin stared at her for a moment and shrugged._

_"But, it's not like I'm going to die," she grinned. "I lost good years of teasing and annoying you. Gotta catch up."_

That was the biggest lie Robin had ever heard.

He went down to the basement to see her body one more time.

Robin flicked on the lights and sensed something wrong immediately. He ran down the steps, ignoring the pain still in his chest. He checked the desk where they had laid the body.

It was empty.

* * *

**Hai, again!**

**Sorry, I guess bringing Robin #3 along was kinda unnecessary. And Batman taking Raven to Gotham. Srry, srry, srry.**

**I'm going to start the next chapter right now! (squeal!)**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Not, much to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Six months.

That was how long it's been since Robin's life changed, again.

Six months since he discovered he had a sister. Six months since he lost his sister, only six months ago.

Robin skimmed through the telephone book, searching for a certain civilian who was mildly injured during an attack from Doctor Light. He sighed, and rubbed his tired eyes. Filing was the toughest part of being the leader of a crime fighting team.

He lifted his head and went back to searching. Why did the words have to be so freakin' small?

Then, he stopped and narrowed his eyes. He could swear he saw a familiar name. Robin checked again.

No, it had to be a coincidence. He read the words over and over, begging that his eyes were just tricking him.

But they weren't.

The name, _Rachel Grayson_, was there, printed into the page. A phone number was present next to it.

Just a coincidence. It had to be. But just to be sure...

Robin picked up the phone and dialed the number.

The phone was ringing, waiting for the other end to pick up.

What was he doing? What was he going to say if this wasn't who he thought it was?

"Hello?"

That voice.

"Hi," Robin cleared his throat, his heart quickening. "This is Robin, from the Teen Titans."

The person squealed.

"Omigod!" she exclaimed. "Robin? You are sooo cool! You're my favorite Titan!"

Robin felt himself grow warm.

"You don't need any super powers, you don't need to be a mutant," she rambled. "Just HIYA! And all the bad guys go running to their mommys!"

"Thanks," Robin interrupted. "But I called you because-"

He stopped himself. Why did he call her?

_To see if she's my sister_, he told himself.

But he couldn't tell that to her. He had to think of a good reason.

"Because I might need to come investigate your house," he lied. "When did you move there?"

He held his breath, hoping that he assumed she moved correctly.

"Uuuh, maybe six months ago?" she guessed.

The spot where Robin pressed the phone against grew cold.

"I'll right over," he tried to keep his voice from trembling. "Um, we think Control Freak might've hid some dangerous chemicals there."

"If that's true, should I be worried?" she asked.

Robin wanted to throw the phone away. Her voice was exactly like his sister's.

"No, he probably hid it really well," he said. "It shouldn't affect you."

"So, you're coming right now?" the girl asked, eagerly.

"Yup, right over," Robin hung up.

He sat there, staring of into space.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in.

"Was that one of your fangirls?" Cyborg snickered.

Beast Boy threw his head back dramatically.

"Oh, Robin!" he mocked in a high pitch voice. "You're so cute when you have rage issues!"

He sighed and pretended to melt to the ground.

Cyborg and he burst out laughing.

Robin didn't reply.

"Dude, we were just kidding," Cyborg slapped him on the shoulder.

"About, the fangirl, not the rage issues," BB giggled.

Robin blinked and gave a weak smile.

"Ha, sure," he said, trying to sound annoyed, but his mind was stuck on the girl's voice on through the phone. "Listen, I gotta go somewhere, okay?"

He stood up and left the room.

"Geez, someone's sensitive" Beast Boy mumbled behind him.

Robin ignored him and made his way to the garage.

"Friend Robin, are you leaving?"

Robin turned around and saw Starfire. He bit his lip, not wanting to lie.

"Yeah," he couldn't look her in the eye. "I have, some business to attend to."

"May I join?" Star smiled brightly.

Robin felt guilt welling up again, like the time he donned his Red X costume.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "but, no."

There was a silence.

"Very well, then," she nodded. "But please know that I have the best intentions in my heart. I do not wish to see you captured by Slade again, and I am sure the Team does not, either."

Robin could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Thank you, Star," he said softly. "That really means a lot. I promise I won't get into trouble, I'm only going out to check something."

It wasn't the complete truth, and it wasn't a complete lie.

Starfire nodded again, with more of her usual happiness.

"I know you will keep your promise," she smiled, brightly. "I am reassured. Please, continue with attending to your business."

And she reluctantly flew away.

Robin stood there for a little, then swung a leg over his R-Cycle. Turns out he had made a promise, so now he had to keep it.

He strapped his helmet on and started the engine. It roared to life, ready to take on action.

Only if he felt the same.

He started down the road, her address from the phone book playing through his head, and gradually gained speed. She lived in an apartment near Jump City University. It made sense, she was about twenty years old right now.

But his heart wouldn't stop thudding against his ribs.

_My sister's not dead!_ it thumped in rejoice. _I get to meet her again!_

_That's stupid_, the logical side of him fought. _You saw it, we all saw it. She had no pulse. She's dead._

Robin shook his head, clearing his mind. If he was going to argue with himself he was going to drive himself crazier than he already was.

He spotted the apartment building. He took a deep breath and drove towards it.

_Either way, she doesn't seem to remember any of the past,_ one last thought came to his mind. _If that is Grayson, she may never be the same._

* * *

Robin stood in front of her door, the address _3A_ inscribed on her door. Butterflies tickled the inside of his stomach. He took another cleansing breath and knocked.

The girl opened the door right away.

Robin felt all the air escape his lungs when he saw her.

She was wearing the same _Metallica_ band tank top she always had under her suit. She wore gym shorts, and her signature high ponytail, the tips of her iron black hair brushing the back of her tank. Her eyes were still the same frightening electric blue. She looked much more younger and energetic.

"Hi!" she grinned. "Glad you're here, come in!"

Robin unfroze and stepped in the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess," she turned slightly red. "I can never get myself to clean, but welcome to my humble home."

She bowed theatrically.

Robin smiled at the random articles of clothing on the floor and messy stacks of papers on the desks. This seemed to be an exact replica Grayson's room when she lived at the Titans Tower.

"It's okay," he said. "My place doesn't look much better."

Well, that was a lie. He always kept his room neat and tidy.

"Have a seat," she quickly grabbed a chair and plopped onto a beanbag herself. "Oh, unless you're going to search for clues."

She looked up at him expectantly.

How could he forget? He had told her that he was here because of a recent case he had to solve.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you some questions first," he pulled out a notepad and sat down.

"Sure," she said, her brow furrowing in worry.

"You're not in trouble," Robin assured, "I just want some information."

That was all he wanted. Information.

"So," he started, "what is your full name?"

"Rachel Mary Grayson," she answered.

He pretended to write stuff down.

"Is your middle name from your mother?" he said, and immediately regretted it.

He wasn't supposed to know that.

"Y-yes," Rachel stammered. "How did you know?"

"Uh, just a guess," he said quickly. "My middle name was from my dad."

Rachel cocked her head.

"Will you tell me?"

Robin glanced at the dappled sunlight falling through her curtains and other spots around the room. Was he going to tell her? Could he trust her?

_She's my sister, whether she knows it or not._

"It's, um, it's _John_," he confessed.

Rachel's eyes grew cloudy.

"That was my dad's name," she murmured. "And my brother's middle name."

She focused her eyes on Robin.

"He looked like you," she looked up, as if it was getting difficult to recall.

"Go on," Robin urged, softly.

"I- I can't remember," she screwed her face.

_She can't remember._

"Sorry," Rachel shook her head, "enough with my gibberish, what was the next question?"

"Uh," Robin gulped. "Oh, yeah. Where did you live before you moved here?"

She looked completely lost.

Robin looked at her with concern.

"I- I don't know," she said. "I can't remember anything before, before I moved here."

Her breathing quickened, and her eyes seemed to grow frantic.

"Nothing," she grabbed the sides of her head. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Rachel," he said, "what's wrong?"

She didn't seem to hear him. Her breaths became shorter and more suffocated.

_She's having a panic attack!_ he realized. _C'mon, c'mon, DO something!_

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Rachel!" he shook her slightly. "Breath!"

She obeyed, forcing air into her lungs through her constricted wind pipe. Robin patted her back reassuringly.

"I'm really sorry," she choked. "This never happened before."

"Shh, you don't have to talk."

He pulled out some chocolate from his belt.

"Here," he offered it to her.

She looked at him strangely.

"You keep chocolate in your belt?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it's sort of a family thing," he smiled. "Everyone loved chocolate."

Her eyes fogged again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I- it's," she sighed and pulled out the locket. "Do you know who these people are?"

Robin was shocked at what he saw inside.

It was a picture of his parents, much younger than when they worked at the circus. They smiled with happiness Robin had never seen before. His father was carrying a little girl, about five or six years old, who was laughing gleefully. It was Rachel. In his mother's hands was a little baby with spikey black hair and bright blue eyes.

It was him.

"I do know them," Robin felt his eyes burn.

He had never seen his parents so happy.

"Will you tell me?"

Robin chewed the inside of his lip. Would he give in to that plea again? Should he?

"They," his voice cracked. "They're my parents."

Rachel's eyes widened.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That's lunch," she slowly got up and went to the door.

She pulled out a wad of money and gave it to the man.

"Thanks," she mumbled and took the plastic bag filled with to go boxes.

She set it down on the coffee table.

Rachel found two bowls in the kitchen and set one in front of Robin.

"Help yourself," she opened the boxes and began to fill her plate.

Robin hesitated, then began to fill his as well. It was two o' clock and he had forgot to eat lunch.

He chewed slowly. Mm, Chinese food.

The ate in silence.

"Can you tell me more about them?" Rachel asked after a while.

"Hm?" he looked up.

"About them," she pointed at the locket that was now hung around her neck. "Your parents."

Robin put his bowl down.

"Actually," he muttered. "They're not just-."

He was interrupted by his ringing communicator.

"Hello?" he put on his serious face as he answered.

"Dude!" it was Cyborg. "Where are you? The Hive Five are trying to take over the museum and we need your help!"

"On it," he answered. "Be right there."

He looked at Rachel.

"Thank you for lunch," he pulled out an extra communicator and tossed it. "Here, if you're ever in trouble, you can contact us."

She caught the communicator.

"Why would ever be in trouble?" she asked defiantly.

"It's just in case," he opened the door.

_And so I can talk to you when I need to_, he thought.

And he left.

Robin sped towards the location Cyborg had sent him, even though it wasn't that hard to find. Starfire's starbolts shot into the air along with Jinx's pink energy. He smirked at the thought of the looks on the Hive Five's faces when they were in jail, again, but it was quickly pushed away by another thought.

He couldn't believe it. After his parents died, they never came back. After he left Batman, he never came back. Six months ago, when his sister died, the last thing he expected was for her to come back. But she did.

Robin's sister was alive.

* * *

**WAIT! STOP! DON'T SKIP OVER THIS PART!**

**Good, I got your attention.**

**Right now is voting time! I want you guys to vote whether I stop the story right here, or continue it. Please, please, pleeeeaaaase vote! Every single voter counts!**

**Also, sorry if my writing wasn't the best, it sounded a lot better in my head.**

**Thx!**

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ THIS PART.**

**If you would like to proceed with this story, find The Evolution of a Robin, but it may not be out, yet****. I decided to start it anew, and give it a fresh twist, like the New 52. So, part 2 will be in a different story.**

******Thank you ****Ema**** for your honest opinion, and to tell the truth I was thinking the same thing. But, a vote is a vote and majority rules, so... yeah.**

**If you continue reading, I have made Fun Times With Sparrow, just to lighten up the mood. Btw, some of Robstar.**

**Hope it's funny, enjoy!**

* * *

"A twist kick?"

Sparrow gave a sly grin.

"Yes, a twist kick," she stood in a sparring stance. "Don't tell me you're loosing your hearing already."

Robin hesitantly stepped back into his own stance.

Suddenly, Sparrow's foot shot out, headed towards him in a straight line. Robin smirked and put his arms in an 'x' form to block it. But, her leg twisted into and odd angle, evading his block, and froze just a millimeter away from his head.

The smell of rubber, from her shoe, filled his nose.

"What kind of kick is that?" Robin scowled, looking at his sister's opened hips, something you never want to do in sparring.

"A twist kick," she said, simply. "It's for overconfident opponents who think they can block."

"Oh, I see how it is," his eyes gleamed under his mask. "Show me the kick again."

Sparrow sighed and backed away. Her right knee came up, vertically, like a regular front kick, then twisted open, so her knee was diagonally pointing to her right. Her foot lashed out and retracted. She did the kick much slower than when performed on him, but it still looked deadly.

"So, it's the opposite of a round kick?" Robin watched intently, determined to learn.

"Yep," she shook out her leg. "And, be careful. This kick uses a lot of hip muscles," she thought for a moment, "it's a hippy kick!"

Robin groaned and stood back. He held the image of Sparrow's kick and lifted his knee. He kicked out and his leg jerked and shook. When he landed his foot, it had made a full figure '8,' instead of the diagonal line.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg entered the training room, "you havin' a seizure or something?"

Robin turned red while Sparrow chuckled.

"Good job, that would be amazing in combat," she slapped him on the back, then turned away so he couldn't hear, "if you were a ballerina."

Cyborg howled with laughter.

"I'd like to see you do better," Robin challenged.

"Okay, then," Cyborg accepted.

He composed himself and executed the kick perfectly.

"Wha-" Robin stuttered, "how-."

Sparrow collapsed onto the bench, holding her stomach, gasping through cackles.

"I'm half robot, man," Cyborg reminded. "I have perfect control over my hips."

He began to perform the hula.

Sparrow sat up, suddenly serious.

"That's how I can do a twist kick so perfectly," she looked away. "I had to have my hip bones replaced after an, accident."

"Really?" Robin's voice asked, feebly.

"No," and she began to laugh, again.

Cyborg joined in, choking the words, "shoulda seen your face!" and, "he totally fell for it!"

Robin stormed out of the room just as Beast Boy walked in.

"Geez, someone's moody today," he muttered as he walked up to the laughing duo. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh! I got a plan!" Sparrow shot up.

She whispered into their ears. Beast Boy giggled.

"You wouldn't do that," Cy chuckled. "Plus, I can't dance."

"That's what I'm counting on," Sparrow winked. "I'll go tell Star and Rae. You two, zip your lips."

She left the room, the boys thoroughly confused.

"Since when do girls plan flash mobs," Cyborg chortled.

"Since when does Robin's sister plan flash mobs," Beast Boy mumbled, his eyes wide and glossy, like a cat fish's.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Tower and the Titans were doing their daily activities; Raven reading, Cyborg fidgeting with gadgets, Robin browsing the newspaper, Beast Boy moaning about how bored he was, and Starfire cooking, with the occasional giggle.

Suddenly, Sparrow walked in through the sliding doors, wearing sunglasses on top of her mask, and headphones. She smirked at Robin's unsuspecting face. She unplugged the headphones from her borrowed music player, and let the song run wild. She lip synched every word.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me."

Sparrow walked around the room, like a model, and made hand movements. Robin looked at her strangely, then looked at the other Titans. They showed no sign of acknowledgement.

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it,"

She ripped off her sunglasses at the pause, her legs apart, and her arm in the air.

"I'm sexy and I know it."

Suddenly, all the Titans, minus Robin, broke out into dancing. Cyborg attempted the Electric Slide, Beast Boy did an interesting mixture of a seizure and a spasm, Starfire discoed frantically, and even Raven did jazz hands. Sparrow's dance was probably the funniest. She put her 'L' shaped hand on her chin and supported the arm with the other arm, like she was thinking, and swayed her hips side to side, matching the beat. She, then, put her hands behind her head and continued "dancing."

"What the-?!" Robin looked around, unable to comprehend the sudden chaos.

Then, the music changed. The song was familiar, and words weren't English, until the infamous line;

"Oppa Gangnam Style!"

Everyone, minus Robin, started the well-known dance. Even Raven stood up and simply did the hand motions.

The music changed again.

There was no lyrics, until the second infamous line;

"Do the Harlem Shake..."

Everyone, minus Robin, leaned back and spazzed their shoulders. Raven just did jazz hands again.

Sparrow Harlem Shaked (or is it Harlem Shook?) to the door and disappeared as they slid shut.

The Titans jumped back into their previous spots and resumed what they were doing. Starfire giggled.

"Dudes," Beast Boy raised his head from his bored position, "did you hear something?"

"What the heck did you guys-" Robin began, until Sparrow walked in.

She lost the phone and headphones, and slouched like Beast Boy.

"I'm booooored," she moaned. "Isn't there some bad guy we could beat up?"

Her face betrayed a slight grin. Then she burst out laughing.

Cyborg slammed his fist on the desk he was working on, his face on the desk as well. Beast Boy fell of the couch, choking on laughter. Starfire snorted, tipping her pot of... stuff, and leaned against the counter for support. Even Raven gave a little smile.

"What-?" Robin tried again, but with all the laughing, he couldn't help but grin.

"AHAHA-AHA!" Beast Boy's face started turning red. "OH MY GOSH! Did you see the look on his face?"

"It was, most, glorious!" Starfire managed, between bouts of laughing. "Robin! I wish you had joined us."

Raven smiled.

"It wasn't terrible," she murmured.

"Wasn't terrible?" Cyborg choked. "That was HILARIOUS! One thing I regret, I didn't do the robot!"

That earned more laughing. Even Robin chuckled.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day, and Starfire woke with flowers on her desk.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw them. "What gorgeous flowers!"

She caressed a pink blossom and picked up the vase.

"Greetings!" she walked joyously into the living room, where everyone was preparing breakfast. "I have received flowers on my desk this morning! I believe this is a form of admiration on Earth?"

Cyborg snickered.

"Yep, and I think your admirer is in this building," he said.

Robin turned red, but mustered his courage and walked up to Starfire.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Star," he pulled out a small box from his belt and presented it to her.

She gasped and opened it. There was a gold chain necklace with a bright green gemstone charm.

"It's, it's glorious!" she hugged Robin. "Thank you so much, friend Robin!"

"Beautiful jewelry for a beautiful girl," he smiled.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began clapping.

"Just, just beautiful," BB pretended to wipe away a tear.

Then, Sparrow walked in.

"Am I ruining a moment?" she asked.

Robin frowned when he saw her. The words "forever alone" was scribbled on her forehead with marker.

"Not cool, guys," he glared at Cy and Beast Boy. "Who did that?"

"What, oh, this?" she pointed at her forehead. "Oh, I did that."

She smiled triumphantly.

"Why is that a good thing?" Starfire cocked her head. "Is it not bad to be alone forever?"

"Oh, I see," Sparrow smirked. "That's not the reaction you were looking for."

She took a deep breath and looked at the floor. Suddenly, she threw her head back comically.

"Oooh!" she cried. "Oh, oh, oh! I'm so alone, on the day of love. Will anyone give me compassion? or sincerity? or looooooove?"

She twirled around and dramatically collapsed onto the floor.

"So aloooone!" she continued, "on the day of looooove! I'm so sad! Boo hoo hoo, BOO HOO!"

She pulled out a bottle of mascara and made it look like she was crying.

She stood up, her face marked with make up and marker.

"Was that good?" she asked.

There was silence. Until, of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy began laughing.

Robin gave a tentative grin.

"So, you're really okay with being alone," he asked, quietly.

"How am I alone?" she demanded. "I've got you guys!" She gestured to the Team, "And I've got a wittle bwo-bwo!"

She ruffled his hair, but it sprung back to its spikey form.

"Oh!" she leaned in towards him. "How was it, with Starfire?"

"Great," his smile broadened. "Thanks, again, for making that necklace. I don't know how you did it."

"No prob," Sparrow gave a toothy grin. "With all the time in my hands, I learned jewelry making, crocheting, yoga, fencing, the tango, composing, playing the flute-"

"You can play the flute?" Robin remembered Star's favorite instrument. "And compose songs?"

"Yep, every since that lady threw an old flute at me," she sighed with nostalgia.

"Could you do, one more favor for me?" Robin's mask flashed.

* * *

"Hey Star, could you meet me on the roof in five minutes?" Robin asked, urgently, through the comm.

Starfire nodded and flew up right away.

"You called, Robin?" she unlatched the door and burst to the roof.

She gasped, the second time that day. There was a small table, sophisticatedly decorated with candles and china plates. Robin stood next to it and pulled out a chair.

"Can I ask you out for dinner?" he inquired.

Starfire giggled.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes!"

They sat down, just as music began to play.

Starfire looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

It was a sweet flute song, the notes rich and full. Sparrow was sitting on a stool, reading off of a yellow paperback book. The notes ascended and descended gracefully, the rhythm quick and light.

"The song's name is Idylle," Robin explained, "a suite for flute and piano, written by Benjamin Godard."

"I believe you are wanting to impress me?" Starfire tittered.

Robin's cheeks were warm.

"Of course," he replied. "Who wouldn't want to impress you?"

Starfire sighed as the song ended, and started a new song. It was lively and quick, raising bubbles of joy inside Starfire.

"This is the second part of Arioso and Presto," Robin told. "Arioso means slow, and Presto means fast."

"I did not know songs could have different sections," Starfire tilted her head. "Are not songs supposed to be a mass of the message it is sending?"

"Sometimes, people want to have multiple sides in there song," Robin said. "Like, there was one composer who wrote songs for all the planets."

Starfire looked up at the sky.

"I do not believe there is one for my planet," she said, sadly.

"Well, now there is," Robin signaled Sparrow just as Beast Boy came up with food.

"You owe me," he grumbled into Robin's ear.

The third song Sparrow began was peaceful and calm. Starfire closed her eyes and remembered the serene landscape of her home. Then, the tempo grew faster, the notes crawled higher, and the volume skyrocketed. She recall the wars that had raged on her planet, many times. The notes perfectly captured the essence of their battles. Then, the song was tranquil, once again. Like the calm after a storm. Starfire blinked, tears stinging her eyes.

Sparrow ended the song on a single high note. She stood and bowed, blowing kisses into the small audience.

Starfire got up and hugged Sparrow.

"Thank you for the glorious song," she smiled. "I enjoyed it most joyously."

Then she turned to face Robin.

"And thank you for this wonderful dinner," she pecked him on the cheek. "I will cherish this memory eternally."

Robin smiled as she hugged him, as well.

* * *

**I have no idea why I made these little "moments" with Sparrow, but I've got more so from now on will be these skits.**

**Like I said, go to The Evolution of a Robin if you want the rest of Sister or Sin, but, don't look for it until 1/9/14 because I'm busy tomorrow**

**Baiii!**


End file.
